


如阳光耀眼夺目 / you are bright and i am blind

by blurryyou



Series: 『殊途同归』系列 / in all these ways we come together [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Translation, accidental date, weird food
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“所以，要么是你那些不明智的非约会对象们，”过了一会儿Jason总结道。“还有你大哥，之中选一个，要么是我。差不多只有这些选择。”<br/>“是差不多。”Tim同意说，他靠回椅背上，玻璃酒杯的杯口贴在唇边，轻轻哼了一声。<br/>Jason轻轻摇头。“好吧，真不好意思你只剩下我一个选择了。”他露出一点儿自嘲的笑容，说。<br/>“我不觉得，”Tim说，又露出他今晚一直挂着的笑容，那种该死的读不懂的柴郡猫的微笑【注4】。“毕竟，你是我的第一选择。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are bright and i am blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017610) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> 授权 / Permission：  
> CallMeBombshell  
> oh wow, yeah! you can totally translate this, that's awesome :D i'm so glad you like it!  
> Posted Thu 29 Aug 2013 08:27AM EDT

第一条短信是某个星期四早晨 9:23 收到的。

Jason的手机短促地响了一声，音量足够让他从依然昏昏欲睡的状态醒来。他的脸还埋在枕头里，他犹豫了一会儿，不太确定自己真的听到手机响了。没有多少人会给他发短信，更没有多少人会在早晨九点半左右的时间给他发短信。毕竟他并不是什么受欢迎的人物。紧急情况下神谕可能会打电话，Dick也有可能，不过大部分时间Jason的手机都只是用来订外卖。

他的手机又响了一声，尽管他几乎没听见铃声，但确定无疑是他的手机响了。Jason抬起头，睡眼惺忪地对着手机眨眨眼，然后伸出一只胳膊，一把将手机从床头柜上抓过来。他一手揉着眼睛，另一手划开屏幕锁定。屏幕上提示他收到了两条短信，他认不出发信号码是谁。

_经济学最菜了，我一定会是个糟糕的银行家。_ 这是第一条。

_还有，你的手机号码比我想得还容易找到。_ 第二条补上说。

Jason皱着眉头瞪着这两条短信，手指悬在回复按钮上，他正打算问一句 _你他妈的是谁你发短信给我是想干嘛_ ，但就在这个时候第三条短信的铃声响起了。

_啊对了我是Tim_ _。_ 哦，那么，好吧。

接着Jason回复道： _你把我吵醒了就为了抱怨经济学，你现在开心了吧小小鸟儿。_

Tim回道： _喜不自禁。_

 

~*~

 

之后Tim继续会给他发短信，寥寥数条，也没有规律，但总不会间隔很久，感觉就像是在聊天。

Tim发短信给他，说 _简答题最烦了。_ 还有， _你觉得如果我用自己过去拍的照片充数交城市街道的作业，这样算不算作弊？_ 还有， _我觉得我的教授很有可能是僵尸。_

Jason每一条都回复他，如果他在家，基本就是收到就会回复，有时候他出门了，就会等几个小时。他回复说， _狗屎。_ 还有， _只有被抓到才算。_ 还有， _那么你没脑子真是太走运了。_

有时候Tim会发给他各种随意的事情，蝙蝠女的俏皮话，在城市道路上骑骆驼竟然是违法的这种离奇的规定，他巡逻过程中遇到的有趣的东西的照片。Jason从没主动给他发过短信，他们也从未给对方打过电话，但Tim似乎一点儿也不在意。他只是继续每隔一两天就给Jason发一些简短的信息。

都是些零碎随机的事情，没有什么涉及私人的事情，甚至都算不上对话，最多算得上聊闲天。不过每次Jason听见自己的手机响起短信音，总是会忍不住淡淡微笑起来。

也许是因为他们最初相识的方式，那个时候Jason充满了痛苦和愤怒，Tim幻梦破灭身心俱疲，两个人都希望能够向对方、向其他所有人证明些什么。也许是因为在他们这个失调的小群体中，Tim是他觉得最亲近的人。也许是因为他们终于接近彼此的方式，因为他们能够轻松又缓缓地、无言又毫无知觉地陷入这段奇特的友谊。

也许是因为这些消息都说明Tim在想着他，说明他愿意特别地接近Jason，说明他不仅仅是碰巧遇见他然后决定稍稍寒暄片刻。也许是因为Jason有点儿希望Tim真的是喜欢同他说话，希望他分享这些零碎事情，无关紧要但依然趣味盎然的细枝末节，是因为他想要Jason了解自己的这些方面。

无论是因为什么，那声短促的短信音总是能够让Jason全身上下涌起一阵兴奋，有点儿温暖也有点儿荒谬的情绪，让他不由自主、自查不觉地微微勾起唇角。每一次Jason内心深处总会冒出些什么，是领悟，也许又或是确认，那些他早已知晓却不肯让自己承认的事情。但他早已学会不让自己太过超前，不让自己太小心翼翼，警惕着事情似乎总会在他以为终于磐石落定的时候却在他头顶分崩离析。

所以他照常地做着自己的事情，如果他随时竖着耳朵等待口袋里手机响起那声短促的铃音，好吧，只要不会影响到他的工作，那么谁需要知道这件事呢。

 

~*~

 

Carriage House位于Burnley区的东南主干道边，坐落在两条小街的十字路口，紧紧地塞在一家鱼店和一家杂货铺之间，两位经营时间混乱诡异的好邻居。Carriage House是一家高档餐厅，曾经招待的都是黑帮老大或者犯罪首领之类的大人物，老派的高贵气质，从头到脚包裹在深色的昂贵木材中，门上悬挂着隐秘的标志，浑身上下散发低调的气质，大部分人会视而不见地从旁走过。这里是枪支走私、毒品交易、所有地下交易的老巢。只要你懂得怎么点餐，这家餐厅的主厨可以奉上杀手培根卷烤菲力牛排。

不过现在Carriage House迎来了全新的管理者，这些前脚刚院走出来的管理者年轻气盛，他们把这棵刚刚接手的摇钱树粉刷一新，期待着它能够吸引来有钱的有权的，有名的有势的，钓上几条好鱼还有大鱼。

报纸上关于这次转型的报道陆陆续续炒作了差不多一年，到处都能看到这家餐厅的最新进展，每一周都会泄出全新的照片，每个月都会有一条粗体大标题宣传这家重新开张的高档餐厅给社区带来的激励效应，将如何让这片“世风日下”的地区重焕新生。他们的菜单经过精心编选，只提供现代派美食中顶尖制作。酒水单只有六页，但他们提供一共一百一十七种特制鸡尾酒，提供各种想得到想不到的口味、风格和度数可供选择。

作为其市场营销策略的一部分，这家餐厅的经理还广发邀请，亮闪闪的邀请函被送到这座城市最有名望最有影响的人的案头。他们邀请各位贵宾屈尊前来参加开业特别晚宴，庆祝“这片曾经没落的城区破茧重生”。当晚的宴会菜单上一共有四道菜，全部是从新主厨的拿手好菜中慎重精选的上佳之作。此外还提供特别的饮料，每一份都将与晚会的主题相呼应，向这座城市的各个地区致敬。出场的将会有政界要员、社会名流、明星、富豪，以及绝对不可少的新闻媒体。

Jason得知这一切是在一个星期三的下午，4:17。Tim打电话给他，有些气急败坏地，问他是否愿意周六晚上一起吃晚饭。

Jason眨眨眼，把手机从耳朵边拿开，瞪着屏幕上显示的名字。他依然能听见另一端传来的Tim紧张焦虑的沉默。他把手机放回耳朵边，非常迟钝地说了一句：“呃……”

“听我说。”Tim说，他不耐烦地吐了一口气，气流吹响噼里啪啦的电流声，顺着电话传过来。“我本来不想问的，但他们迫切要求 **Wayne** **家继承人** 露面，我没有什么不会被质疑的好借口逃过这场麻烦事。”

“就说 **我不想去** 怎么样？”Jason有些摸不着头脑地说。“我是说，又不是总统或者什么大人物，是吧？”

“我几乎有点希望是总统命令了。”Tim愁肠百转地说。“至少那些政治家明白，人们会因为事务繁忙所以不能参加这些浪费时间的宴会。但是，不不不。”他拖长声音说。“这是 **上流社会** 。”

Jason等着他继续往下说，以为他会补上最后一句。但Tim没满足他，他耸耸肩，尽管Tim看不见，说：“好吧，我认输。我不明白。有什么区别？”

Tim抱怨说：“区别在于，尽管政治家都是一群秃鹫，但这些人更像是那些跟踪狂，只要有那么一丁点儿蛛丝马迹，让他们觉得你据传可能什么时候真的有点儿什么事情，他们会爬到你家后院栅栏上，从你的灌木丛里偷窥你家房子。”

Jason眨眨眼，努力想理清楚这句纠结的控诉。老天啊，他都快想得头疼了。“所以，简单来说，你是想说，如果你不出席，他们会注意。”

“而且他们会大肆声张，宣传成不得了的大丑闻。”Tim回答说。“要是几年前，我也许还能脱身，但现在——”

“现在你是Wayne公司的继承人和对外形象。”Jason做了个鬼脸，替他说完。他从未这么感激过，在Bruce收养他之后，他从不需要应付这档子事。

Tim继续说：“也就是说，基本上我必须要参加这次白痴的开业晚宴，因为如果我不去，我就需要担负破坏公司形象的风险。”Jason完全可以想象Tim翻白眼的样子，还有他怒火中烧挥舞双手的动作。

Jason不耐烦地叹了口气，问道：“到底怎他妈的会是这样？你自己说了，这是一次上流社会活动，又不是商务晚宴。”

Tim阴沉地说：“相信我。如果我不出现，接下来就会是所有的八卦专栏都在谈论，Gotham最举足轻重的公司，百年来社会坚实的支柱，还有社区无所不能的救世主，其继承人竟然不肯屈尊俯就出席这一重要晚宴，表现出他对这座城市的复兴大业的微薄支持。”

Jason张开嘴，然后意识到自己不知道要说什么，于是又闭上嘴。过了一会儿，他终于说：“你确定你不是太多疑偏执了？因为我觉得我好像听见你的背景音里有锡箔被揉皱压扁的声音。”

Tim呻吟说：“我希望我想多了。如果我能用锡纸帽解决这件事，我的生活就会简单许多。”他发出饱受摧残的声音，尽管传到手机这一端基本淹没在电流声中，但依然相当充分地传达了他的沮丧挫败的情绪。

“这全都是Bruce的错。”Tim继续说。“是他创造出这个白痴的花花公子的人格，所以现在所有人都希望我也是一样，我也要出席所有的派对，所有的宴会，还有所有这些白痴的开业特邀晚宴。”

“听起来真糟糕，”Jason老实地说。

Jason知道自己在秘密身份这件事上的境地其实相对轻松。毕竟，Jason Todd在法律上是个死人，他出门的时候基本可以做自己就好。除了出门巡逻之外，他并不怎么抛头露面，不过他不能否认，这些日子来Jason Todd同红头罩之间的唯一真正的差别只是其中一个身份不戴面具。

Tim却截然不同。这孩子在他第一次戴上绿色多米诺面具之前就早已习惯了戴上面具的生活。Timothy Drake不是Tim Drake，不是罗宾，不是红罗宾，也不是过去几个月里Jason渐渐开始了解的那个孩子。

但他的确清楚，这张面具正好是Tim痛恨的。Tim可以一眨眼就轻而易举地化身罗宾，罗宾的面具几乎就像是他自己的脸一样，是他这个人的一部分。Jason无法想象面对几十个甚至几百个无关的人戴上那张富豪名流的面具会有多么困难，又有多么恐怖，那些人都如同鹰隼一般紧紧地盯着你，屏住呼吸等待着你不小心露出马脚的那一瞬间。

Jason想，这么想来的话，难怪Tim早早就决定他情愿戴上真正的面具，在半夜时分在屋顶之间飞翔跳跃，追逐罪犯。

“那么你会来吗？”Tim又问他说。

他听起来很累，仿佛被拖到筋疲力尽，让Jason的心口一阵难受。Tim才十八岁，他不应该听起来像是快要山穷水尽。

但Jason已经慢慢地发觉，Tim永远都会工作得过于勤奋，付出过多时间。他永远都会坚持默默地又不为人知地承担起那些过于沉重的工作，那些过于严峻的责任，只是因为他没有办法忍受让其他人承担，哪怕只是个念头。他现在的这份工作，作为Lucius Fox和Wayne企业董事会之间的纽带，已经渐渐榨干他的精力，他压力沉重、工作繁重，就连Jason这个“Timothy Drake的行为举止”这门学问的新手也看得一清二楚。

Jason只是不知道自己到底能怎么帮上忙。或者就算他能帮上忙，他也不知道Tim是不是在请求他帮助。或者Tim请他帮忙会不会只是因为……因为什么？因为他想误导新闻和记者？因为他没有别的人可以问了？因为他们应该是一家人？因为他的确真的希望Jason去？

Jason可能小的时候从未曾跟着Bruce假扮光鲜亮丽的富家少爷，他可能从不需要像Tim从小孩子起就不得不反复应付的逢场作戏。但Jason的确对那些活动会如何进行略有了解。Tim出席的时候臂弯里应该挽着姑娘，甜美可爱，适合这样一位将要继承两份财富还有一家大型公司的年轻人的玩物。这才是正确的作法，这才是人们希望看到的他的形象，他自己已经承认了，整个社交界还有媒体都密切地注视着他，期待着他的任何不当行为，无论是什么他们都会反复宣传，撕成碎片，而这些不过是他们的消遣娱乐。

所以到底因为他妈的什么理由，他想要带上Jason？Jason，罪犯，兼凶手，兼法律认定死亡人口，兼法律认定亲属。Jason，那个几个月前还曾举起一把刀紧紧压在Tim脖子上并且想要割下去的Jason。Jason，那个依然不知道应该怎么称呼他们现在这种关系的Jason，不知道他们是同盟是朋友还是其他什么的Jason。Jason，那个想到Tim装扮整齐，西服紧紧地贴合着肩膀的线条，领带绕住他的脖颈，就会感觉呼吸停滞的Jason。Tim怎么会想要带上这样的人出席公共活动？

而这就是问题所在了：因为无论为了他的什么，Tim怎么会想要Jason？

他知道自己沉默了太久，然后Tim又开始说话。

他说，语气更加轻飘，更加疲惫：“只是，你之前说过，如果我小时候不得不参加这些聚会的时候有你在会好很多。我只是以为……也许你现在也能够帮助我。”

好吧，该死。因为Jason完全没法拒绝这个。

他闭上眼睛，对自己摇摇头，然后叹了口气，说：“好。”

 

~*~

 

关于Jason有件事一直没错：他一直是个街头的小叫花子。

在那一晚在那个小巷子里他试图撬掉全Gotham最有名的一辆车的轮胎之前。在蝙蝠侠旋风一般闯入他的生活，让他成为自己的搭档之前。在Bruce Wayne收养了他，让他从孤儿变回了有人关爱的孩子之前。在所有这些事情发生之前，Jason是个无足轻重的小人物，他是个无家可归的小男孩，蜷缩在Crime Alley一间废弃破败的公寓里，那间公寓同他母亲去世、抛下他一个人之前住的公寓没太大差别。

他依然记得那段时光，一只纸箱就可以装下他所有的一切，他为数不多梳洗用品，他留下的一些小东西，廉价的塑料玩具，还有几样能让他回想起母亲的纪念品。剩下的东西他可以随身携带，四件衬衫两条牛仔裤，外面罩着他那件肥大的已经破了洞的帽衫。

Bruce正式收养Jason后做的第一件事就是让Alfred带Jason出门采购。Jason还记得自己站在一间庞大的百货商场中间，周围堆满了一排又一排全新的衣服，闪亮亮的价格标签上是高得过分的价格，那个时候他满脑子想的是，所有这些东西加起来的钱足够让他周围一群人吃饱一整年。

那个时候他转头就跑，蹲下身躲开了导购员和其他顾客，身后留下一长串吃惊的感叹声。后来Alfred在十六个街区外找到他，老人的眼里有些同情的神色，Jason扭开脸，他很生气也很尴尬，他自己也不太明白为什么自己要跑掉。Alfred什么都没说，只是把他领回到车子里，然后问他想去哪里。

Jason报出了距离他原来住的地方只有几条街远的那家廉价二手商店的名字，那个时候Alfred也只是点点头说： **如您所愿，** **Jason** **少爷。**

他从来没有为了这件事对Alfred说谢谢，他没想过。记下来，这又是一件他总有一天需要做的事情。

说这么多，重点是Jason的个性从来不太喜欢衣服。倒不是说他有习惯或者说喜欢光着身子晃来晃去。当然，有些时候他会只穿着背心和旧睡裤在小公寓里走来走去，但大部分时候他都会给自己严实地包上一层。等天气变冷之后还会裹上更多，他习惯了没有暖气过冬，全靠着尽可能地把自己裹在任何能找到的衣服里维持温暖。

Jason是个懂得欣赏基础的人。便宜又结实的牛仔裤，可以一直穿到所有应该磨穿的地方都磨出小洞来。三包棉T恤，黑白两色，在廉价商店里搭配旧乐队衬衫一起买，只要1.99元。已经成为红头罩标志性的一部分的那件褐色夹克是他从一家餐厅拿的，已经在柜台后面的失物招领箱里呆了好几个月。他只是Jason的时候穿的那件黑色外套则来自Blüdhaven的街头小摊，就在他离开Gotham去Talia那里接受训练之后。

自从他离开街头之后，唯一他会花上一笔钱去买的就只有鞋子。他没有忘记那双老匡威，早已经磨得破破烂烂，还有些挤脚，灌满了排水沟里的脏水，又抹上了灰头土脸的尘埃。现在他穿的是马丁靴，一百四十块钱，一直穿到再也穿不了为止。合脚舒适，哪怕他跳下五层楼的高度，落到粗糙盖瓦的屋顶上，身上还装备着二十磅重的护具和武器。他的确试过。尽管他全身其他地方都留下了擦伤，但至少他不必在担心脚痛。

然而，除了这些以外，在他的衣柜深处还收藏着一个拉链封好的衣物袋，里面是一条简单的黑色长裤，上面挂着一件配套的黑色外套，一件深红色的礼服衬衫。这三件全部熨烫整齐，按照当年他只有十四岁对什么事情都充满好奇时从Alfred那里学到的方法折叠压好。这一套西装下面的地上放了一只旅行袋，里面是一双黑皮鞋，还有一条简单的黑皮带。

Jason把衣物袋取下来，缓缓地拉开拉链，然后小心翼翼地把所有东西取出来，放在床上。接着他往后退了一步，看着床上的这套正装。

他依然不太确定当时让他一时冲动买下这套衣服的到底是什么。也许是Alfred的声音，告诉他每个得体的年轻人都应该至少有一套正装。无论如何，他作为红头罩回到Gotham后买下了这套衣服，然后立刻藏了起来。大部分时候连他自己都忘记了衣柜里还有这么一套西服。

不过不是今晚。今晚他要穿上这一身，把自己装备起来。今晚他要陪伴的是Timothy Drake-Wayne，社交名流、商业新星、Gotham未来的王族。这样一身衣服至少能勉强合称。

Jason又发了一会儿呆，莫名地有些若有所失。然后他深吸了一口气，抬手抓住衬衫的边缘，从头上扯了下去，丢在一边。他向礼服衬衫伸出手，手指微有些颤抖。

今晚会很漫长。

 

~*~

 

晚宴八点开始，7:50的时候Tim敲响了Jason家的大门，这样他们到达餐厅的时候刚好可以得体地微微迟到一些。Jason没怎么费心思惊讶Tim怎么竟然知道他住在哪里。他没有告诉Tim，Tim也没问，但Jason已经慢慢了解到Tim知道的总是比别人以为他知道的多。收集信息对于他而言就像是呼吸一样自然，他把每一个细枝末节都整理收纳好，也许总有一天就会用上。

Jason一直站在窗户边，低头凝望楼下的街道，西装外套脱下小心地挂在厨房椅子上。他太紧张，担心坐下会把这身漂亮衣服弄皱。他看见Tim开车到他家楼下停车，那台亮闪闪的红色Stingray看起来同死气沉沉的破败街道格格不入。那台宝贝是个美人儿，吸引所有人的眼球。Jason想，是台花花公子的跑车，当然了。

然后Tim从车里走出来，那一瞬间Jason感觉一口气哽在了喉咙里。

Tim穿着一身黑西装，搭配白色衬衫，他没有系领带，但是能看见西装外套下露出的一点儿西装背心的边缘，是深红色的。Jason的脑袋自作主张地帮他设想了那件背心包裹着Tim的样子，剪裁合体的背心紧紧贴着Tim的腰腹的线条。他们很相称，他突然一激灵意识到，Tim的背心和Jason的衬衫，还有他们不约而同选择的全黑外套。

Jason从窗户边退开，深吸一口气。等到Tim敲响他的房门时，Jason已经成功平复了自己的呼吸，脸上丝毫不显露一丝此前的思绪。

“门没锁。”他对着房门喊了一声，然后走到椅子边，小心地把外套从椅背上拎起来。他听见身后房门打开，Tim平稳的脚步踩在硬木地板上，不过他的脚步声非常轻，倒不如说Jason感觉到他走进来。Jason没有转过身，而是小心地套上外套，又多花了一会儿功夫把衣服捋直，用手掌把衣服上并不存在的皱痕抚平。

他背对着Tim仿佛能听见他四处张望的声音，他不知道Tim在看什么，他会发现什么样的蛛丝马迹，他脑袋里那个标签为Jason Todd的档案夹里会新添怎样的信息。

Tim会怎么看他的旧沙发？虽然那沙发已经老旧，四处散落着污迹，但却是Jason坐过的最舒服的东西。他会怎么看Jason的墙？墙面如同沙发一样脏兮兮，坑洼不平，但贴着各种招贴海报，乐队和艺术招贴画，还有当地重大典礼的告示。他会怎么看摆在墙角的椅子？那把军绿色的仿天鹅绒椅子，椅背是半弧形，就放在窗户旁边，布料上褶皱的痕迹很明显显示出Jason坐在上面的印记。墙边那排塞满书的书架呢？那些书的书脊全都弯折磨损过，然后用胶带粘起来。还有左边那台留声机和旁边那一叠旧唱片呢，Tim会怎么看？

Jason突然想到，这里有太多属于他的痕迹。他感觉别扭起来，仿佛皮肤紧紧绷在身体上，手指从骨头里开始打颤。他几乎有些恐慌，想到Tim，眼光锐利头脑敏捷的Tim，会在Jason开口让他不要看之前就看光了散落在这间房子里的属于他的细节。

他转过身，Tim也把目光从Jason的客厅里移开，转头看他。Jason忍不住一阵如释重负。

Jason张开手臂说：“那么。这样算不算足够好？”

有片刻时间Tim只是看着他，什么都没说。然后他慢慢点头。

“是的。”他轻声说，但他的眼神深处有些难以解读的情绪，让Jason忍不住绷紧了，像是因为紧张，也可能是因为肾上腺素，抑或是两者都有。

“是嘛，那样就好。”

 

~*~

 

去餐厅的路上两个人都没有说话，但这种安静并不令人不快。尽管Jason大部分时间双手都放在自己腿上，不知该怎么摆才好。他偷瞟着车子闪亮的内饰，简直有冲动抚摸过这辆车的每一寸。Tim驾驶得非常轻松，左手放在方向盘上，右手稳稳地握住变速杆，他的动作流畅自然，看得Jason后颈不由得热起来。

看Tim开车有点儿像看他战斗的样子，同样轻盈的动作，同样精准的时机，同样流露出自信，传递出他对自己的行动的确定。他轻松地转弯，从Jason住的那条街开出去，然后一路朝南。他驾驶着跑车动作流畅地融入车流之中，在轿车和卡车之间穿梭，如同鳗鱼一般平滑，一路平稳安静，道路飞快地在他们车轮下退后。Jason的大拇指抚摸过跑车座椅柔软的皮革表面，目光留恋在仪表盘弧线形的线条上。

他们开出去差不多十分钟后，Jason才终于能够正常地开口说话。

“所以，这辆漂亮座驾花了你多少钱？”

Tim的脸颊微微变红了，说：“差不多六万。然后Bruce允许我又在车上多花了二万五千块，做了一些改装。”

Jason猛然挑高眉毛，他几乎以为自己要因为这个动作多长出几条皱纹了。“什么样的改装？”

Tim耸耸肩，说：“就是通常的那些。增强了引擎的马力，加入了氧化亚氮系统【注 1】，加固了轮轴。加强了一些安全性措施。还给电脑系统添加了一些改进，加装了额外的安保和通讯功能。”

“你把它改造成了一辆蝙蝠跑车。”Jason推测道，摇摇头。“小小鸟儿专属的蝙蝠跑车。”

Tim微微耸肩，咧嘴笑起来。“我可能是有点儿想念我的红鸟了。”他承认说，伸出手，指尖在仪表盘上摩挲了一会儿。“而且这台宝贝已经够火热了，我只是帮她变得更辣一些。”

Jason翻了个白眼，笑道：“我猜你也给这辆车起了名字。”

“当然。”Tim说着伸出手拍了拍仪表盘，说。“我叫她红衣主教。”

Jason点点头，透过挡风玻璃看了看车前盖，在路灯照耀下闪闪发亮的喷漆。说：“很适合她。”

Tim看了他一会儿，虽然只有一眼，但他唇边挂着一抹笑意，眼睛里闪烁着快乐又莫名有些感激甚至可能有一丁点儿松了口气的情绪，尽管Jason想不出他究竟需要紧张什么。

Tim说：“我很高兴你也这么觉得。”

他们重新沉浸在安静的氛围中，但那一抹笑意留在了Tim唇角。

 

~*~

 

他们在餐厅前面慢慢停下的时候，门口已经聚集起很多人。女士们裹着闪光的晚礼服，踩着颤巍巍的高跟鞋，男士们穿着剪裁讲究的深色西装。所有人手里都举着一杯酒，或是鸡尾酒或是葡萄酒或是香槟。媒体和记者无处不在，见缝插针地把他们手里巨大的话筒以及更大的镜头对准人们。

Tim把车开到泊车服务生面前停下，把车钥匙交给服务生。他推开门从车里站起来，顺手塞给服务生一卷钞票。Tim看见Jason张大眼睛，于是对他咧嘴一笑，眨眨眼。

他靠过去，说：“这样能让他们别太多管闲事。如果我光是给服务生小费就能丢出这么多钞票，他们就会非常明白，如果他们敢动这辆车一根指头，我会花多少钱把他们告上法庭。通常我讨厌这么做。”Tim承认说，看起来有些愧疚。“但在这种场合下，这样能保证不让任何人注意到这辆车被改装过了，能让我保护自己的伪装。”

“你为了伪装身份的确全力以赴啊，说真的？”Jason微微摇头，小声说。他不确定自己是感觉有些敬佩，还是他只是不能理解。他一直很讨厌伪装工作。他永远做不到放开自己的性格，变成另外一个人的样子，不要说很长时间，哪怕一小会儿都做不到。但他想，Tim很适合做这种事情。

Tim看了他一会儿，眼神有些古怪，似乎他知道Jason都在想什么。但他没有说什么，只是微微偏偏头，对Jason露出微笑，然后往前走去。Jaon紧赶两步跟上去，与Tim肩并肩地往餐厅门口走去。

“让我们再上火线，亲爱的朋友。【注2】”Tim小声地说。“希望这次不会太难熬。”

Jason环顾四周，发现周围的人都在盯着他们看，人们凑在一起小声地耳语议论着，记者在附近潜伏环伺，如同迅猛龙一般残酷地渴望着鲜血。这太恐怖了。

Jason茫然地说：“我会被他们生吞活剥掉。他们会用我做开胃菜。”

“不会。”Tim不以为然地说，慢慢绕过人群走向餐厅大门。“你会没事的。他们不认识你，他们也不会在意你，最多不过是提一句你是跟着我来的。而另一方面，我，会是那个一整晚都不得不假装不知道其他人的目光快要把我后脑勺看出洞来的人。”

Jason跟着他往前走，努力假装自己没有被一路上闪光灯和镜头光闪到眼花，没有被所有人都侧身注目的样子吓到头晕。他们肩并肩，老天啊他们走的那条鲜红色的红地毯一直从街边铺到餐厅门口。Tim脸上挂着微笑，像是用万能胶粘上去一般，灿烂得毫无诚意，简直不能更虚假，至少Jason看来如此。

“真的、 **真的** 太诡异了，你那么笑的样子。”Jason稍稍向Tim的方向侧过头，低声说。

Tim小声回答他：“我从最棒的人那里学来的。”

Jason微笑起来，对着记者露出他自己的公众人格，他挂上招牌的坏小子表情，他的微笑更锋利更邪气。他几乎有点儿后悔，今晚应该穿皮衣来的。

“让我猜猜看。”有一群摄影记者对着他们举起相机，他说。“亲爱的老Brucie？”

“还能有谁？”Tim回答说。他挑起的嘴角开始有些显露牵强了。Tim终于伸出手，两个手指勾在Jason的胳膊肘下方，把他往门边领，Jason不由得松了口气。

“提醒我一下，我当时为什么同意来？”Jason问。他们经过的时候，一台相机咔嚓按下了快门，白亮的闪光灯照得他忍不住眨眼往后缩。

“因为你不忍心让我一个人忍受？”Tim微微地耸肩，说。

Jason尽力不让自己露出痛苦的表情，说：“今晚你请我吃的东西最好值得这一切折磨，Drake。这是我遭遇过的最糟糕的事情了。”

Tim挑起眉毛提醒他说：“你中过枪、挨过刀、断过骨头。你受过折磨，被字面意义地 **炸成碎片** 。你曾经是这座城市里差不多所有黑帮的头号敌人，往往还是同一时间。”

Jason有些不舒服地动了动，说：“没错。但你说的那些时候我都能开枪或者动拳头。我在这里可没法抽出一把枪然后一次性搞定Gotham上流社会的混蛋们。”

Tim又耸耸肩，说：“好吧，至少你还有我。”

Jason转过脸看他。Tim回望他，自从他们到达会场以来，他现在脸上的微笑是Jason看到的最真实的笑容。Tim微微靠过来一点儿，肩膀轻轻撞上Jason的肩膀。

“是啊。”Jason说，他咽了口唾沫，没有移开视线。“我猜这样就好多了，是不是？”

 

~*~

 

他们几乎立刻就被一位记者拦截了。那位女记者顶着一头漂染过的长发，挂着露出耀眼白牙的笑容，穿着一身刺眼的粉色长裙，把麦克风举到Tim脸前，完全忽视了一旁Jason的存在。她立刻开始连珠炮似地询问他如何看待这片社区的重建工作，随着这家餐厅重建一起投入这片社区的资金，询问他对于今晚这次大胆的晚会的成功有何预期。

“我认为帮助振兴社区是了不起的目标。”Tim笑着回答她，说着不痛不痒的场面话。“但真正会起作用的，是居住在这里的人们自己的投入和努力，以及他们自己兴办起来的事业。”

“好的。”女记者挑逗地抛了个媚眼，说。“我猜那么可以肯定地说Wayne公司会 **竭尽全力支持** 帮助这些社区死而复生咯。”

Jason咬紧牙关，他想要反驳的冲动简直要克制不住，他想告诉这个傻笑着的女人她大错特错了。这片社区并没有死，它只不过是被这座城市中更富裕的部分遏制住了发展。被像她这样的人，被周围那些衣冠楚楚的白痴们，被所有这些甚至不会去理解这座城市的其他部分是如何以自己独有的方式顽强生存着的人。

Tim的微笑开始带上锐利的弧度。“这里已经有自己的生命了。”他说，如同Jason的想法一样。“这里只是暂时还缺乏自己站起来的能力。但我们正在努力。”

“啊，多么令人钦佩的高尚情怀，”那个女记者装腔作势地说，却完全搞错了重点。“我们将拭目以待Wayne公司会为了这一事业推出怎样的措施。”

她又对Tim厚颜无耻地灿烂一笑，如同鲨鱼一般露出白牙，然后大步走开去捕猎下一个猎物。Jason看着她走开，几乎掩藏不住对她的厌恶。Tim站在他身边，他沿着两个人的胳膊贴在一起的地方感觉到Tim打了个抖。Jason扭头看过去的时候，能看见Tim下巴上的肌肉努力绷紧，显然是竭力维持住他脸上那个空虚无物的花花公子的笑容。

“老天爷啊，我恨死这些人了。”Tim咬牙切齿地小声说。“我不明白Bruce这么能忍耐这么多年都没有谋杀任何人。”

“我能让它看起来就像意外事故。”Jason只是半开玩笑地建议说。“你知道的，我相当擅长那些。”

在他们右边，一个男人令人生厌地大声谈论着 **等这片区域重新规划之后，我们可以开始开发建设，你知道的，让我们体面的好市民入住，给这里换换风气** ，一片多么美好的前景。Jason简直想用那家伙自己的大胡子把他吊起来，然后留给住在这片地区的人们，这些努力工作却被残酷剥削了薪水，被踩在头上的人们。看这些已经出离愤怒的人们会怎么招待他。

“别诱惑我。”Tim微微露出一点儿痛苦的表情，说。“我现在唯一高兴的就是我们订到了单独的桌子。要是我整晚都不得不跟这些人坐在一起，保持礼貌友善，假装同意他们的意见，我觉得我真的会吐出来。”

“感谢救命稻草。”Jason小声说。

 

~*~

 

餐厅内部的装饰看起来就像是星舰狂欢后喝了个酩酊大醉，然后也没把自己清理干净。

整间餐厅以亮闪闪的镀鉻金属为主要装饰，玻璃做点缀，光亮逼人，未来感十足，现代主义摆在这间餐厅里都沦落为复古。吧台下、餐桌下、天花板的角落里安装着多种色彩的LED灯。结果整体效果有点儿吓人，几乎所有可能的平面都从所有可能的角度反射灯光，给人感觉像是置身于一间摆满镜子的房间中。餐桌看起来不太像餐桌，墙壁似乎是玻璃幕墙，也可能是一面巨大的反光板，甚至感觉就直通外面的空间。

Jason只能庆幸他们的桌子位于角落里，至少Jason知道自己背后的的确确是有两堵墙的。

餐厅也不提供菜单，至少今天的晚宴没有。所有菜品都由餐厅提前安排好，为了达到 **至尊完美的味觉尚飨** ，反正人群涌入餐厅坐下之后，主厨的致辞中是这么说的。Jason坐在桌子旁，主厨每说一个字，他的眉毛就要跟着往上挑。主厨的致辞里充满了各种不明觉厉的科学术语和技术行话。

不过等那个人开始大谈特谈利用离心分离机和液氮的时候，Jason就把他的声音屏蔽了。他小口地啜了一口进来的时候顺手从吧台拿的鸡尾酒，近乎于平面的浅口马提尼酒杯里盛着诡异的一堆翠绿色的凝胶球。那些凝胶球在他舌头上炸裂开，留下辛辣得烧舌头的薄荷味，不过至少这东西能把他从正在喋喋不休的化学课上拯救出来。

其实他有点儿没想到能喝酒，但还没有人要求他出示证件证明自己年龄足够。而Tim，他的年龄可是众所周知的信息，他年满十八岁后的这几个月里新闻媒体经常对他的年龄评头论足，结果他一走进餐厅就被侍者送上了鸡尾酒。所以Jason记下了，这不过又是一件这群人不太放在心上的事情。他猜测，毕竟如果你打交道的全是这些大人物，他们可能刚刚高中毕业就开始经营商业帝国，或是引发政治丑闻，那么像是法定饮酒年龄这种小事情似乎就不那么重要了。

Tim坐在他对面对着自己的那杯鸡尾酒戳戳戳，他的鸡尾酒是更多凝胶泡泡，不过是亮红色的，漂浮在一层一层看起来像是特别浓厚的泡沫一样的东西之间。他彻底忽视了主厨的背景音，用那把看起来是他们今晚唯一的餐具的细长镊子戳杯子里的泡泡。

Jason看着Tim刺中一个泡泡，小心翼翼地从杯子里挑出来。泡泡上沾着一点儿泡沫，Jason盯着Tim探出舌尖舔掉了泡沫。Tim立刻睁大了眼睛，然后他做了个鬼脸，难以置信地盯着那杯鸡尾酒。

“是柠檬。”他说，有点儿被背叛了似地。“酸得要命，我的天。”

Jason摇摇头，低头看着自己那杯浓厚的鸡尾酒，说：“至少你那杯不会辣得差点儿流眼泪，像我这杯，呃，喝的时候？吃的时候？”

他们都停下了动作，各自低头看了看杯子里的凝胶泡泡。

Jason摇了摇自己的马提尼酒杯好几次，看着绿色的泡泡在杯子里轻轻摇动。过了很长时间，他问：“接下来只会越来越诡异，是不是？”

“诡异得多得多。”Tim叹道。

 

~*~

 

没错。真的、 **真的** 被他说中了。

第一道菜是摆在一大块光滑的黑石头上端上来的，Jason猜这是为了更好地衬托上面的食物。或者至少是可以被看做食物的东西。一队侍者突然一齐现身，他们的深色闪着银色光泽的制服让他们能够轻而易举地融入周围环境之中，因此上菜的时候他们就像是突然从空气里蹦出来一样，在客人面前放下餐盘，留下用餐说明，然后就再次消失。

用餐说明是非常必要的。

一只碗里装了一个巨大的绒球，侍者告诉他们这是爆米花云。Jason把那个东西整个塞进嘴里，爆米花球立刻在他舌头上融化消失了，一整碗爆米花只留下一丁点儿模糊的余味。吃掉这个东西真的是一点儿满足感都没有，感觉根本没吃似的。

旁边是一些柠檬小方块，显然是被榨干了果汁，制作成紧实的胶状的方块，应该用那些细长的镊子夹起来吃掉。

最奇怪的一道是两片薄薄的纸一样的圆形薄片，微微有些发黄，显然是用某种橄榄酱粘在一起，放在一张叠起的竹簟上。Jason盯着这道菜看了很久很久，等着也许下一瞬间就会有人举着藏起来的摄像机出现，侍者跳出来告诉他这一切都是恶作剧，今晚发生的所有事都是搞笑真人秀。不，说真的，你们真的认为人们会把这种东西吃下去？

但是当他环顾周围的时候，却发现其他顾客都表现得热心极了，他们兴奋地对着新菜指指点点，无论他们吃下去的是怎样诡异的混合物，他们脸上的表情就仿佛那些东西的味道犹如天堂赐福。Jason几乎觉得有理由怀疑他们都被下药了，但接着他抬起头，看见Tim坐在他对面，小心地打量着他盘子里的两小团帕尔玛干酪棉花糖，脸上厌恶和着迷的表情交织，让他整张脸都有些扭曲。

“我不知道我之前对这里有怎样的期待，”Tim依然盯着他面前的盘子，宣布说：“但绝对不是这种东西。”

Jason困惑地低头看着自己的盘子，说：“我感觉自己似乎应该在进取号上。我一直等着侍者告诉我下一道菜是安多利人风味美食之类的东西。【注3】”

Tim摇摇头，说：“如果未来食物就是这个样子，那我情愿回到过去。”

“这东西看起来就像是直接从高中化学实验室里端出来似的。”Jason小心翼翼地戳了戳一团泡沫，泡沫下面是一小块不知道什么东西压缩而成的饼状物，看起来有点像一片软木塞。Jason继续说：“虽然我实际上没上过高中，但这句话依然有效。”

Tim说：“我上过，所以我可以很确定地告诉你，你的观察十分准确。”

“我甚至搞不清楚哪个部分应该是食物，哪个部分是装饰。”Jason微微偏头，眯眼看着那道菜，说。“或者眼下这道菜里，哪个部分是盘子。”

“我必须得承认，”Tim挑起一小团看起来像鱼子酱……或者什么其他橘色的东西，甚为困扰地说。“我现在非常非常有冲动提取所有这些东西的样本，然后送到我的基地里的实验室里，彻底分析一下，弄清楚它们到底能不能算作食物。”

Jason眨眨眼，然后低头非常严肃地打量了一会儿自己的盘子，接着他抬头重新看着Tim。

“……告诉我你的跑车后备箱里刚好有证物箱，有没有？”

 

~*~

 

两个小时之后，他们终于进展到今晚这顿饭的甜点阶段了。侍者端上第一道甜点，Jason如释重负地看到这次送来的终于是他认得出的东西了。侍者在他们面前摆下一个碟子，里面优雅地放着两只樱桃，包裹在白色的片状物之中，不过Jason只顾着庆幸他终于吃到自己能认得出的食物，完全没有听见侍者的介绍。

樱桃之后一道，是看起来很古怪吃起来也很古怪但挺好吃的蜂蜜味泡沫，要用橙子片把泡沫挖起来吃，还有一些滋味浓厚的冻干浆果，上面覆盖着更多泡沫，只不过这道甜点里用的是亮粉色的泡沫。

等到他们最后一道菜被侍者撤走，Jason忍不住叹了口气。他感觉自己过去两个小时就仿佛置身于旋风中心。他的味蕾被天翻地覆地刺激了一场，每一小口，每一次试探地咬下，都只带来完全冲突的味道。尽管他们尝试了那么多菜，但他感觉自己几乎什么都没吃，这真是太让人不爽了。

在餐厅另一端，主厨和餐厅老板邀请宾客提出问题、做出评论、发表意见，其他食客明显热情地讨论起来。Jason没在意他们，他的注意力全在自己那杯葡萄酒（普通的、液体的，谢天谢地是正常的葡萄酒）上，还有观察桌子对面的Tim。

与此同时，Tim的注意力放在整间餐厅上，他在观察其他宾客，时不时因为他们的问题翻个白眼，举起自己的酒杯喝一小口，主要是为了用酒杯挡住嘲笑的表情。Jason想，他在这里应该显得非常自如，装扮整齐一丝不苟，闲散地坐在椅子上，他表现出的轻松自在无不说明就算周围的环境不全然让他感觉舒服，至少也是他熟悉的环境。

然而Tim在这里似乎显得更加格格不入。他的西装和背心比Jason见他穿过的任何制服都更像是戏服。Jason曾经一直以为Tim做富家少爷伪装时只会融入背景之中，不过是一群穿着漂亮衣服的富家子弟中的一个而已。

Jason想，但是他可以轻而易举地从一群人中挑出Tim来。不只是因为他的深红色背心，人群中有很多人穿了背心，显然是听从了某些当前潮流的建议。但他们没有一个人的举手投足能像Tim这样，他的动作简洁精准，他的态度举重若轻，哪怕他此刻心思投注在观察别的宾客上，他的身体依然忠实地执行他任何一个念头，隐隐地显露出多年的训练。

他凝视着Tim，想的是他们两个人在一起组成的是怎样的画面。他们两个人都是黑发蓝眼，尽管Tim的蓝色带着一点儿浅灰，而Jason的眼睛近乎于蓝绿色，而且右边的眼睛上还盖着一缕白发。

他还在想，不知道有多少人认为他们是计划好的，计划好穿着同样的颜色出席。他在想，如果这些人得知他们身披的颜色对他们二人而言究竟意味着什么，那么他们会怎么想。红与黑，正如他们第一次相见时两人的颜色，正如在那个特别的晚上他们坐下来一起看一场《星球大战》时的颜色。红与黑，恰似他们选择的生活，他们为之流血、为之受伤的生活，他们为之生存（也为之死亡）的生活，他们都明知永远不可能真正抛下的生活。

但这些不应该是他现在思考的事情。他不应该满脑子想着工作，或是想着罗宾，无论是不是红色那只，亦或是想着红头罩，想着他们任何人。他花了太多时间担忧、计划还有训练。今晚是自从游乐会以后他最放松的一个晚上，他应该享受这个不用在屋顶和小巷之间匆忙奔跑的短暂休憩，他应该感激这一整个晚上他遇到的最大的难题就是他吃下去的东西到底是不是食物。

“你思考的声音太响了。”Tim说道，打断了Jason的思绪。“我几乎能听见你大脑转动的声音。”

“哦，我真抱歉，”Jason回敬道，其实他很高兴能够回到更坚实的现实中。“那么我接下来就彻底停止思考，成吗？”

Tim笑着说：“如果你真的能做到，请一定告诉我。这绝对是非常方便的诀窍。”

“看我以后还会不会跟你出来了，”Jason威胁他说，不过他脸上忍不住露出的微笑把这句威胁的效果彻底破坏了。

Tim兴高采烈地说：“太迟了，你现在摆脱不了我了。”他对Jason狡黠一笑，露出属于罗宾的独特魅力，那是最初源于Dick的天性，然后他们都学着模仿、继承而来的魅力。Jason忍不住笑了一声，摇摇头，然后喝了一口酒。

过了一会儿，Jason说：“你看，倒不是说你带我来我不高兴什么的，但是——”

“但是我为什么要选择带你来？”Tim替他说完。他微微坏笑着靠在椅背上，看着Jason。“你觉得是为什么？”

Jason耸耸肩，说：“暂时失心疯？”

Tim的笑容更明显了，他说：“可以说那是最显而易见的原因。但是还有其他的呢？”

Jason简直想再耸耸肩，想要甩开自己肩头涌起的那股不舒服的感觉。“你是说你真的有理由？”

“你看，我必须得带上某个人，”Tim说着举起一只手，五指张开。“Steph不行。”他收起一根手指。“她现在在忙自己的事情，而且再说到了现在这个阶段，假装她是我的女伴就太尴尬了。”

“的确是明智的作法，不再同你前女友一起出席活动。”Jason表示赞同，说。“特别她还是知名罪犯的女儿。”

“也不能带上Tam。”Tim忽略Jason的话，收起第二根手指，继续说。“新闻媒体对我们两个订婚这件事特别热衷，但我们两个人都不想再多做纠缠。我们最近一直试图保持低调，除了工作场合以外尽量不要一起被人看见，所以我也不能带她来。”

“没错，有道理。”Jason喝着酒说。

“我估计我其实也可以问问看Bernard，”Tim收起数人头的手去拿自己的酒杯，思考着说。“尽管我的确很喜欢他，可能偶尔一起去喝杯咖啡什么的，但带他出席这种场合代表的喜爱和承诺就远远超过我对他的实际感觉了，所以。”

Jason眨眨眼，脑袋里如同飓风一般疯狂旋转。因为他并不能完全确定，但他刚才好像听见Tim承认了，尽管非常隐晦甚至有些迂回地表明了他对男性也有兴趣。或者至少对一个男人，不管那个Bernard是谁。如果他对一个男人有好感，那么总有可能他会对其他人……

Jason阻止自己，像是重重阖上一道铁门似地截断了那条思绪。今晚已经足够艰难了，他要在这间花里胡哨、科技点错的高级餐厅里，坐在Tim对面，看着他微笑、坏笑、开怀大笑。看着他的衬衫袖口里露出一截劲瘦的手腕，看着他伸手去拿酒杯的时候肩膀处的布料绷紧显出手臂肌肉的线条。没有必要想象那些可能永远不会成真的幻想，让事情变得更加艰难折磨自己。

“好吧，所以你没有约会的对象。”Jason过了一会儿说。“但你肯定还有其他什么人。”

Tim耸耸肩。“不算是。老实说我不认识多少人。所以剩下的真的只有Dick一个人了，但他人在Blüdhaven，”他又耸耸肩接着往下说：“而且不管怎么说，我也不太想跟我养兄一起出席。”

“我也是你养兄，”Jason挑起眉毛指出他的疏漏。“但你一点儿也不在意被人看到跟我一起出席。”

Tim挑起一边眉头，难以置信地看了他一眼。“你依然是法律认定死亡人口。你不算数。而且，”他稍稍向前探身，目光炯炯地紧盯着Jason，说。Jason没法移开自己的眼睛。

“无论我们之间可能是什么，Jason，我们永远不曾是兄弟。”

是的，Jason完全没法反驳。因为Tim说的没错。Tim从来不曾接近过Jason可能会称呼为 **弟弟** 的存在。有那么一个时间点，在最初的时候，在他们刚刚开始这一段关系的时候，Jason曾经想过他们也许会成为彼此的家人，想过他们可能会变成兄弟，就像是Bruce和Dick显然希望他们成为的那种。

但随着他同Tim相处的时间越来越多，他对他的了解越来越多，Jason就越来越不得不承认，他对Tim的反应没有什么可以归属为兄弟情。无论何时他看见红罗宾飞翔过天际，顺着他的脊椎而下的那股微弱的电流；无论何时他看见Tim没戴上面具的脸，从他骨髓深处传来的那股战栗；无论何时当Tim在他触手可及的距离内时，他手指上难以忍耐的热度和疼痛。不，无论Jason希望Tim是他的什么人，无论他是什么人，这关系都远比家人更加热切，更加危险。

“所以，要么是你那些不明智的非约会对象们，”过了一会儿Jason总结道。“还有你大哥，之中选一个，要么是我。差不多只有这些选择。”

“是差不多。”Tim同意说，他靠回椅背上，玻璃酒杯的杯口贴在唇边，轻轻哼了一声。

Jason轻轻摇头。“好吧，真不好意思你只剩下我一个选择了。”他露出一点儿自嘲的笑容，说。

“我不觉得，”Tim说，又露出他今晚一直挂着的笑容，那种该死的读不懂的柴郡猫的微笑【注4】。“毕竟，你是我的第一选择。”

 

~*~

 

他们重新陷入沉默。Tim一直没有把视线从Jason身上移开，他的目光有些沉甸甸的，暗含着某些他深思熟虑过、却又难以解读的情绪，让Jason也无法转开视线。他们久久地对坐，默默地打量对方。Tim微微露出些许好奇的神色，Jason非常确定Tim的大脑在飞速转动，无论多么微不足道的观察以及据此得出的结论，都被他分门别类地牢牢储存在他那个可爱的聪明脑袋里。

但Jason脑袋里可没有任何像他那样有条理的思绪。他的心思一片混乱，满是还没有想清楚的问题还有模模糊糊的揣测。他的思绪突然闪过在一切开始的那个晚上，他们一起坐在屋顶上的那段回忆，他又想起从保龄球馆出来的那段路程，他们穿过市区时Tim的胳膊圈住他胸口的感觉，还有那次在游乐会上，Tim的下巴搭在他肩头的重量。

Tim小口地喝着红酒，酒杯半掩住他的脸。Jason的思绪不由自主地闪回到那片街灯下，他们两个站得很近，Tim的眼睛在昏黄的路灯照耀下近乎绿色，他的脸微微抬起看向Jason。那个时候是那么简单，那么轻易，他只要稍稍地低下头，就能够消除他们之间的短短的距离。

Jason可以想象Tim的唇贴着他的嘴的感觉，他的嘴唇会有些干燥起皮。在Jason俯下身用自己的唇贴上他的唇之前，他呼出的温暖的气息会吹拂在Jason的下嘴唇上。Jason能够想象，他们的嘴唇滑动贴合到更紧密的位置，他能够想象Tim闭上眼睛的时候眼睫毛会扫过他的脸，他能够想象舌头贴着他的牙关那几乎感觉不到的力度。

Jason眨眨眼，感觉自己脸上开始要涌起红色，他忙转开眼。他胸口中有种情绪如同波涛一般汹涌，他的皮肤隐隐刺痛，静电在血管中炸开火花。他偷偷地把手伸到桌子下方，在Tim看不见的地方弯曲活动，驱赶指尖轻微的麻痹感。他的手指想要伸手去触摸Tim，仿佛这样才能镇静下来，但Jason选择再次端起酒杯。

Tim坐在他对面，挂着一抹淡淡的笑意看着他，什么也没有说。

 

~*~

 

终于在十分钟之后他们成功逃离这家科学十分值得怀疑的餐厅。其他人起身走动，准备迎接记者们的下一轮袭击。他们就趁此时机偷偷从门口溜出去，跑到人行道上。

服务生领班看到他们二人就立刻跳起来，迅速派另一名服务生小跑着去帮他们取车。他们默默地站在人行道上等待，很快泊车服务生就把Stingray开到他们面前停下。Tim绕到驾驶座那侧，随手又塞给服务生一卷钞票。

Jason先Tim一步钻进车里，虽然只有短短的一会儿工夫，也足够他深深地、长长地吸了一口气。他闻到皮革、机油还有独属于Tim的味道。Tim在这辆车里呆了很长时间，他的气味已经深深烙印在这辆车上。Tim发动汽车，Jason深吸了第二口气。Tim流畅地开出停车区域，他才慢慢地把那口气吐出。

Tim驾驶着跑车汇入车流之中，一路上没有说话，目光也从未从道路上离开。但是Jason却无法将目光从他身上移开。他的嘴唇微微弯曲的弧度，他似乎怡然自得的样子，他对于二人之间的沉默泰然处之的态度，就仿佛他早已习惯了呆在Jason身边，什么也不做，只是分享他身旁的空间，尽管Jason很肯定他们此前从未有过如此的相处。

 

~*~

 

差不多开出去十分钟之后，Jason发现他们并不像是他以为的那样开往他的公寓。Tim开着车往城市更南端行驶，一路向着横跨Gotham河通往Coventry区的大桥驶去。

Jason微微在座位上扭过身，望向车窗外的街道，分辨他们可能前往的目的地。Tim注意到他的动作，Jason转回身张开嘴正要问的时候，他飞快地扫了Jason一眼。

还没等Jason问，Tim就解释说：“在Dillon街和十二大道上有一家披萨店。我想既然是我硬拉你去参加那场餐厅怪胎秀，至少我可以请你吃真正的食物表达我的歉意。”

Jason眨眨眼，合上嘴。他不知道该说什么。因为，是的，今晚的晚餐的确很诡异，但他能够一直坐在Tim对面，看着他抬手示意时双手挥舞，看着他说话时嘴唇翳动，看着他大笑时扬起头露出脖子的线条。今晚的食物也许很疯狂，但他看到了Tim微笑，他可以独占他好几个小时，只有他和Tim两个人。Jason不知道，在任何一个存在的无限多重宇宙中，如果今晚不能叫做「赚了」还能叫做什么。

但是Tim不知道，他不可能知道，所以Jason又开口，说：“是嘛，好啊。如果是你请客，我愿意吃披萨。”

“当然是我付账，”Tim对他飞快一笑，说。“约会的时候我可不是什么小气鬼，Jason。”

Tim移开目光，Jason不由自主地松了口气。因为他满脑子都在重复Tim刚才的话， **约会** 、 **约会** 、 **约会** 。他不知道应该怎么理解，因为这不过就是简单的一个词，不是吗？只不过是最正常最普通的说法，没有任何含义，不等于说Tim有心这么说，说他们两个这是在约会。而且老天啊，他听起来就像十四岁少女，不停地在脑袋里回想Tim的话。不过那一抹微笑依然停留在Tim唇角，让Jason胸口慢慢升起一股温暖的情绪。

感觉就像是希望。

 

~*~

 

那家披萨店是个街角小馆子，店堂基本只塞进了厨房，剩下一点儿空间摆放了一条窄窄的吧台，旁边是一排饱受蹂躏的凳子。Tim走到柜台边，他对着过来点菜的店主露出笑容。

“一个大份加拿大培根洋葱朝鲜蓟心披萨。”Tim说完，然后回头问Jason。“你要吃什么？”

Jason眨眨眼，他完全没在想。“好。呃，我要，腊肠和，呃，青椒披萨。要大份的吧。”

“十块钱五十分。”那个人站在柜台后报出钱数，Tim掏出信用卡给他。“披萨马上就好。”然后他又回到厨房里去。

Tim在凳子上坐下，然后打算一直坐着等他们的披萨烤好。Jason几乎以为他会拿出手机，就像许多人经常做的那样，但Tim随意地把胳膊肘搭在吧台上，然后开始四处张望。他并不盯着Jason看。但无论如何，Jason几乎不由自主地感觉，尽管Tim显露出一副轻松随意的样子，但他从不曾真正将视线从自己身上移开。

“那么。”Jason开口说，但只是为了 **没话找话** 说。“加拿大培根和朝鲜蓟？”

Tim耸耸肩，动作虽然随意但他做起来竟然显得优雅。“这是我最喜欢的口味。”他说。“从我还是小孩子的时候就喜欢了。我猜听起来有点儿奇怪，”他又耸了耸肩。“但是管他呢，我喜欢。”

Jason举起双手，略带笑意地说：“我没有别的意思。只是我本以为你会喜欢意大利辣香肠加双倍起司之类的。”

或者说，如果他曾花功夫猜测过Tim可能会喜欢哪种披萨的话，他就会这么以为。这不过是毫不起眼的小细节，一点儿也不重要，是Jason没有任何理由会知道的细枝末节。但不知为什么这让他很在意，就像是他不知道Tim最喜欢什么颜色，他喜欢什么类型的音乐，或者其他任何不起眼的、不重要的、不相关的小事。

Tim嘲笑他说：“你自己喜欢那种下一刻就会导致心脏骤停的食物，不等于所有人都喜欢。”

他们又恢复了安静。Jason不得不再一次为之惊叹，他们之间这种安静的氛围来得如此轻松，就像是在餐厅里，或是在车里的时候，两人之间没有紧张的气氛，没有尴尬的感觉。就仿佛这不过是他们最寻常的事情，仿佛他们早已习惯如此，可以不用说话，只是坐在彼此身边就已经心满意足，就好像对方的身边是他们所属的位置。这个念头让Jason心里扭动缠绕起来，既温暖，又有些让人害怕。

不过他没有时间细细思考这种感觉。一分钟之后，男人抱着他们的披萨回到柜台后面。Tim站起来，把两盒披萨都拿起来。他张开手指撑住披萨盒子，不让西装袖子碰到油乎乎的盒底。他们离开那家小店，Tim走到车边，把披萨盒子交给Jason，警告他不许把油沾到他的真皮座椅上。因此Jason小心翼翼地举着披萨，放在他腿上方几寸高的位置。

他们开出那个小小的停车场，Tim打反方向，重新向北驶去。他看向Jason，对他淘气一笑，说：“那么。去我那里，还是去你那里？”

 

~*~

 

他们最后去了Tim的地方，因为他的公寓更容易到达，尽管其实相对更远。

私下里Jason很高兴他们最后这么决定，一想到Tim再次进入他的公寓，他依然会涌起奇怪的感觉，就像是陷入一场没有掩护的战斗，太过暴露，太多危险。他想起仅仅几个小时前，Tim曾站在他的客厅里，想起他当时那么惊恐，担心Tim可能会从他的房间里看出有关他的什么，他到现在依然觉得猝不及防，因为他自己都解释不清的原因紧张不安。

去Tim的公寓感觉像是轮流，不知为什么，就像是扯平了，尽管Jason并不知道他们今晚有记录得分。Tim似乎一点儿也没有感受到Jason经历过的恐慌，不过，Jason提醒自己，Tim是欺骗误导的大师，是隐藏秘密的高手。他可能同Jason一样紧张，可能在他淡定的表面下甚至在微微地颤抖，担忧着Jason可能会在他整洁的褐色砂岩公寓看出什么。

Tim的褐色砂岩公寓本身有三层楼，形状细长高挑，搭配同样瘦长的窗户和高挑的天花板。前门打开之后通往一段门厅，一边是通往楼上的楼梯，另一边是通往小客厅的门。Jason按照Tim模糊的指示走进小客厅里，他能看见在房间另一端还有一扇门，通往位于这座房子背面的厨房。

Tim立刻大步冲进厨房里。“披萨随便放在哪里就好，”他随手地往客厅挥手示意，说。“我没有餐桌之类的家具。”

“好。”Jason说着，小心地把披萨盒子放下。他能听见厨房里传来Tim翻找东西的声音，橱柜门阖上发出的轻微碰撞声，还有他在冰箱里找东西时器皿碰撞的叮当声。

Jason脱掉外套，挂在门后的衣架上，然后开始打量这座房子。

客厅里的两扇窗户都悬挂着简单的白色窗帘。在两扇窗户之间连着一段绳子，上面悬挂着几张黑白照片。在靠近厨房的门边，墙上贴着一张海报，黑色、蓝色和红色交织的艺术设计，是一支当地乐队的宣传海报。客厅正中央的木质地板上随意地铺着一块廉价装饰地毯。

Tim没有多少家具。只有一个沙发，放在墙边稍远的位置。一把扶手椅，刚好同沙发倾斜了一点角度。中间放了一张有些磨损的咖啡桌。在沙发的另一头，放着一盏立式台灯。Jason猜测，楼上可能像客厅里一样没多少东西。

这房子的确留下很多空间，但Jason却无法称之为空荡。这座房子非常 **Tim** ，以一种奇特的方式同它的主人相似：尽管不是全部东西都崭新无痕，但所有东西都很整洁，在Jason目之所及之处，没有任何多余的东西，没有任何不必要的存在。从他看到的这间客厅推断，Tim似乎买下了这座房子之后，就只是搬进来他需要的最基本的东西，然后再无它物。

Jason的视线不停地飘回到悬挂在房间半空的那一排整齐的照片上。他有些踌躇地往前走了两步，匆匆扫了一眼通向厨房的门口。Tim没有神奇地突然出现，告诉他往后退，所以他又走了三步，在窗户前停了下来。

照片悬挂有一定高度，Jason怀疑就是Tim的视线高度，每张照片四角都用一小块布片包好，排列整齐，沿着那条线大约有十几张照片肩并肩地悬挂起来。Jason微微凑近了一些仔细地查看那些照片。

第一张照片很眼熟，是在分开Diamond区和老Gotham城区的河上的那座桥上，向南望去看到的Gotham的天际线。Jason还记得，有很多个夜晚，他坐在那座桥的支架顶端，眺望这座城市，蝙蝠侠如同一个黑色的影子，就站在他身边。涌起的回忆让Jason心中一跳，然后他转开了视线。

第二幅照片看起来没有那么眼熟，照片里是一家街角的小店，门外站着一个秃顶的男人，手里拿着扫帚，低头对着他正在清扫的人行道微微笑着。在他身边站着一个深色头发的姑娘，抱着几个盒子往店里走，一边快乐地笑着。Jason觉得自己似乎认识这个地方，可能曾经经过那个街角一两次。如果他没记错的话，街对面有个小巷，这张照片很有可能就是在那个巷子口拍摄的。

Jason想，无论这些人是谁，Tim并不想让他们知道他就在那里。

第三幅照片是靠近唐人街的一间仓库，在Dixon码头附近，位于拥堵的高架桥和高速路之间。几个星期前Jason曾在那间仓库里检查案件的疑点，陷入枪战之中。通常而言红头罩的事情并不会深入到城市那么偏南的部分，但在他的地盘里的一些毒贩最近被发现利用孩子们上街兜售毒品。Jason追着他们一路跨越整座城市，保证他们绝对不会再这么做。

在他的记忆之中，那件仓库黯淡无光、阴影重重，徒然四壁是脏兮兮的混凝土墙和地面，仓库里摆放着上了霉的木头集装箱，空气里漂浮着火药的味道，每一次毒贩对他开枪企图击中他的时候，窗户玻璃上都会反射明亮的反光。

但是在Tim的照片里，高挑的、污脏的窗户投下光线，将整间仓库笼罩在淡淡的光晕之中。胡乱堆放的集装箱此起彼伏，投下形状充满艺术性的阴影，亮光和阴影将地板分隔成不同形状的区域。在照片中央是一片空荡荡的地面，没有东西在上面投下阴影，而在正中央，是一小片散落的弹壳。

Jason看着那张照片移不开目光。他的呼吸哽在胸腔里，他的手指蠢蠢欲动想要探出去，想要触摸那张照片，就仿佛亲手去感受它就能够让其中的场景成真。因为他认识那一片弹壳散落的痕迹，他离开那间仓库时曾经一脚踩在弹壳上。

Tim一定是几个小时后就到了那件仓库，一定是站在Jason曾经伫立过的地方。他拍下了这幅照片，阴暗、残忍、凶暴的情景在他的镜头下就变成了明亮、轻快和美好。

Jason的心口一阵翻腾，他的嗓子眼发紧，他不知道自己应该作何感想。

 

~*~

 

感谢Tim的脚步声暂时打断了他的困境。

“我不知道你想喝什么。”Tim说，一手抓着纸巾一手端着一杯水走进客厅。“所以欢迎你去扫荡我的厨房。我有清水、橙汁、大概十六种口味的汽水。也许你想要牛奶？还有咖啡，很多很多咖啡。”

Jason有点想蜷缩起来，但他只是耸耸肩。“我都无所谓。”他说着走到沙发边。

Tim已经爬到沙发一头坐下，把杯子放在咖啡桌上，伸手去拿他的披萨。他从厨房出来就已经把外套脱了，衬衫袖子也卷到胳膊肘处。Jason眨眨眼，目光黏在了Tim手臂强健有力的线条上，他连忙在心里狠狠摇了自己一下，然后去拿自己的那份披萨。

他们各自吃东西的时候，两个人又都没有说话，但这种安静依然莫名得让人感觉舒适。客厅的一扇窗户被打开了，Jason能够听见外面传来汽车驶过的声音，一只猫咪撞倒垃圾桶的哐当声，还有隔壁邻居声音开得有些太大的广播声。

Tim把腿伸直，脚搭在咖啡桌上，头往后仰靠在沙发上，脖子扭成一个看起来非常不舒服的角度。他的批萨盒子放在肚子上，批萨已经吃掉了一半。他脸上的表情一片空白。

Jason想，或者不是空白，并不真的没有表情，只是让人看不透。Tim无论在想什么，他的想法、他的情绪，都丝毫没有显露在脸上。甚至他看起来都不怎么疲惫，尽管他眼睛下方显露出浓浓的黑影。他这个表情让人有点在意，Jason突然冒出了一个念头，也许这就是Tim一直以来看起来的样子，这就是他默认的状态。他摆出这么一副空白的脸，无论人们如何推测他、如何臆断他，他们可以随意在他脸上投射他们想要看到表情。

Jason似乎不会在Tim身上投射任何自己的判断，他似乎只看到了他真实的样子，这意味着什么。Jason不想让自己想太多。

 

~*~

 

“那么，”Jason后来忍不住说。“摄影，哼？你是怎么会开始玩这个的？”

Tim耸耸肩，说：“因为我拒绝参加对抗运动，我父母希望我能培养一种兴趣。摄影刚好同我其他的目标相一致。”

Jason挑起一边眉毛，说：“而这些目标是？”

Tim目光流转瞟了一眼Jason，突然狡黠锐利地笑起来，说：“证明我知道蝙蝠侠和罗宾是谁。”

Jason眨眨眼，呆了一会儿。然后笑声忍不住从胸口里冒出来，甚至他自己都有些惊讶。Tim看着他，那抹笑依然留在唇角，但原本微带的锋芒随着Jason的笑声慢慢软化了。

“你真是非比寻常，小小鸟儿。”他摇着头，说。“你要知道，大部分小孩子只想让自己看起来很酷就够了，想要最好的自行车这样。你却想要揭开Gotham的英雄的面具。”

Tim毫无歉意地耸耸肩，说：“我只有九岁，并且死心塌地地相信我是对的。我只是需要证据。”他坏笑着说：“而且我那个年纪的时候脾气有点儿死倔。”

Jason不禁挑起眉毛，说：“只是那个年纪的时候吗？”

Tim翻了个白眼，说：“闭嘴。而且我是对的，不是吗？所以我完全有理由坚持。”

Jason又喷笑一声，摇摇头。“我曾经嘲笑你是个不称职的侦探，”他开玩笑说。“我猜你最终还是拍到了你要的照片，完美的、可以做证据的？”

Tim笑得更灿烂、更真实了。“我费了一番功夫。但是没错，我最终还是拍到了。”他说这番话的语气听起来非常骄傲，非常兴奋，尽管已经过去了这么多年了，Jason也因为他的情绪，忍不住自己脸上绽开微笑。

“我拍到了几张特别棒的照片。”Tim说，显然被这个话题打开了话匣子。“大部分能拍到全都是出于运气。你看，我当时只有九岁，我不知道自己在做什么。有好几次差点儿害死自己。”他有些自嘲地说。

“我估计你后来就越来越好了，”Jason紧巴巴地说。他刻意忽视自己的心脏几乎停跳了半秒钟，脑袋里满是一个小小的Tim从屋顶坠下，或是从窗口落下，最后一动不动地躺在地上的情景。

“呃，我慢慢清楚了哪些建筑是可以爬上去的。”Tim耸耸肩膀，说。“学会了区分那些已经锈蚀摇摇欲坠的防火楼梯，分辨那些可以承担我的体重的楼梯。”

“等你成为罗宾之后，这些一定给你带来不少方便。”Jason说。他说得非常随意，声音中丝毫没有带出一丁点儿他一直努力摆脱的苦涩和怨恨，他几乎要为自己感到骄傲了。

Tim又耸耸肩，说：“是啊，有点儿。最方便的是在那个时候我已经很了解这座城市了。最初Bruce告诉我他希望我负责的巡逻路线的时候，给我节省不少时间。”

Jason哼了一声，说：“派上用场了？”

Tim笑着说：“你是知道的。不过在我刚刚开始的时候，Bruce对我非常严厉。我觉得主要是因为我差不多是当着他的面把他的整个秘密生活揭穿了，惹得他特别生气。”

“你是怎么发现的？”Jason皱着眉问。因为他从没有听人说起过这一段故事。他听说的只有小Tim Drake在Jason死后找上Bruce，手里挥着一大把照片，要求蝙蝠侠允许他接替成为罗宾。但他从来没有听人详细说起过，当年Tim究竟是如何发现他们的秘密的。

在他第一次袭击罗宾、骚扰替代品之后，Barbara——好心的Barbara给他提供了他错过的信息。她送给他一封短信，他感激她在意她，尽管未曾真的向她道歉，但她依然明白了他的歉意。是她告诉他有关Dick、有关Bruce的情况，告诉他在他死后他们是如何过的。是她向他介绍了那个孩子，那个胁迫蝙蝠侠同意让他接过斗篷的罗宾。

这个故事听起来太老套了，真的，一个年轻人竭尽全力向比自己更伟大、更睿智的导师证明自己，多么经典的发展。但他们自己、每个人的故事都不曾那么简单。这是让Jason相信Tim的故事中还有很多Jason未曾听说过的细节的主要原因。

Tim转开脸，耸耸肩。“我之前曾经见过Dick。”他说，说得有些太轻松随意。“当我看见罗宾在Gotham上空翻筋斗……好吧。”他翻了个白眼，又耸耸肩膀。“Dick从来都不是什么低调的人，不是吗？”

Jason摇摇头哼了一声，因为的确，Dick一直是他们所有人当中最招摇的人。

他问：“你认出了他？”

Tim说：“差不多。他有些非常标志性的动作，只要你知道应该去找什么就能看出来，那些习惯他从马戏团里带了出来。”

Jason往后靠在沙发背上，盯着Tim，沉思着说：“而你就在看。”

因为这就是Tim会做的事情。他看，他注视着、观察着、看进一切事情。有时候他的这种习惯有些吓人，特别是当他的目光凝聚到你身上的时候。但Jason还有些不由自主地感到敬畏，因为Tim吸纳信息就如同海绵吸水，他捕捉一切然后全部存储起来，留待今后慢慢研究、相互联系起来。

Tim继续说道：“之后也没有什么道理要放弃，所以我就继续了下去。挺酷的，其实，在整座城市里观察蝙蝠侠和罗宾行侠仗义，心里知道我可能是唯一一个像那样看见他们的人。”

Jason好奇地问：“你多长时间这么做一次？”

Tim耸耸肩，微微有点羞涩的说：“开始的时候差不多一周一次。有时候会一周两次，如果我能偷偷溜出来的话。不过等我长大一些之后，就更频繁了一些。”

“然后你父母从来没有发现？”

Jason抑制不住自己难以置信的语气。因为Tim曾经告诉过他一些，一丁点儿，说过他的父母，说过他们并不怎么在家。但Jason无法相信竟然没有人发现一个小男孩每周一次在半夜里偷偷溜出门，爬到屋顶上，跑到暗巷里，拍下义警和他年轻的搭档的照片。

Tim耸耸肩，却难以掩饰这个动作背后的一丝脆弱。“等他们以为我应该已经上床睡觉之后，我做什么事情都不会有任何人发现。”他尽量客观不带感情地说。“Mac太太当时刚刚开始做我家的女管家，十点钟之后她就不会费心来房间查看我了。而我父母在家的时候，我也不觉得他们曾经想过我会偷偷从房子里溜出去。”

**我觉得我想揍你父母一顿** ，那一刻Jason毫无意义地想、有点儿疯狂地想。他几乎差一点儿就想把这个念头说出来，只是因为他觉得，也许Tim需要听到别人说出来。

不过他只是问道：“Dick离开之后你做了什么？”

Tim挑起眉毛，说：“当然是继续拍罗宾。”

这个。好吧。其实这个答案很明显，真的。因为Jason那个时候并没有隐藏过，因为Tim不可能没发现蝙蝠侠身边飞舞的是一只全新的罗宾。只是Jason此前从来没有认真想过，Tim对他可能就像对Dick和Bruce一样感兴趣。不知为什么，在他心里他总是觉得Tim拍下的所有照片都是Jason披上斗篷之前拍摄的。

即便是现在，依然有很多时候Jason感觉自己似乎依然笼罩在Dick的阴影里，笼罩在Bruce更庞大的身影下。他是第二个儿子，永远都比不上长子。永远都不是家里的好儿子。有些时候，有很多时候，Jason会发现Bruce看着自己，脸上的表情就仿佛如果他不是非常善于将自己的表情伪装成其他情绪的话，他就会露出一张失望的脸。就像是也许从最初、从一开始他就没有期待Jason有更好的表现。

然而，不知出于什么理由，尽管如此，Tim却依然觉得他值得关注。

Tim到现在依然看着他，锐利的眼睛密切地观察着他，随时准备捕捉Jason的任何细微的反应。他甚至自己都不知道自己做出了怎样的反应，不知道他到底是高兴、是困惑、还是生气。但一想到在他自己都没想清楚的时候Tim很可能就解开了他这个谜题，他就有点儿不自在。所以他扯起嘴角露出放肆的笑容，Tim为此微微挑起眉头，更让他有些得意。

“你哪天一定要给我看看。”Jason笑着说。

Tim微笑起来，成竹在胸又秘而不宣，就仿佛Jason陷入了一个连他自己都不知道的玩笑。“是啊，”Tim说。“有机会的话。”

 

~*~

 

他忘记了是谁把摆在角落里一张有些破旧的桌子上的电视打开，不过电视机打开之后播放的就是经典的老兔八哥动画，他们一边看电视一边吃完批萨。

后来Tim站起来去煮咖啡，他回头问Jason要不要喝。

Jason做个鬼脸，说：“有茶吗？”

Tim有些惊讶地看了他一眼，不过接着他微微一笑，说：“我记得我似乎在哪儿存了一些茶叶。”

Jason回头继续看电视，目光跟着BB鸟一起飞速跑过沙漠，但他的心思大半都在聆听从厨房传来的声音。Tim在给自己煮咖啡，给他泡茶，茶匙和杯子的叮当声，热水冲进茶壶里的响声，还有两只杯子放在流理台上的脆响。

几分钟过后Tim走回客厅，Jason眼睛盯着电视屏幕，接过一杯茶。Jason深深地吸了一口气，然后他认出了这杯茶熟悉的味道，不禁睁大眼睛。柑橘和一丝香料的味道。

“Alfred威胁过要帮我采购。”Tim看见Jason的表情，说。“他说我至少得在手边保存一些基本用品，包括一些好茶叶。”

“感谢上帝赐给我们Alfred。”Jason小声说，举起茶杯小心翼翼地喝了一口。熟悉的味道撞击他的味蕾，温暖、浓郁，正如他记忆中一般，让他忍不住闭上眼睛。他不由得轻哼一声，不由自主地翘起唇角露出微笑。

他还记得自己十三岁的时候，坐在Wayne大宅巨大的厨房里，守着桌子看着Alfred给他们两个人沏茶。他还记得之后他一直要求喝茶，那种迫切的情绪他至今依然不甚理解。也许是因为那种温暖，因为灌满茶壶、等待水烧开、等待茶泡好的近乎仪式一般的过程。也许是因为茶的味道，那种柔和又雅致的香气，丝毫不像他此前喝过的任何东西。

他曾经一次又一次问过Alfred，请求他透露哪里能够找到这种茶。但Alfred总是微笑着告诉他： _请允许我保存自己的秘密，_ _Jason_ _小少爷。毕竟，您和Bruce_ _老爷自己已经拥有足够多的秘密了。_

第二口茶水Jason喝得更从容更缓慢，他享受温暖慢慢在胸口聚集、慢慢流向指尖的感觉。他睁开眼睛，发现Tim捧着自己的杯子正在观察他，他的表情一如既往的不动声色，但他的唇角挂着一抹笑意，他的目光如同舞蹈一般跳跃，明亮又温暖。

“不错？”他问道。Jason简直想给他一拳头，因为答案明明这么明显。但Tim的语气里有些莫名的情绪，仿佛他问的不仅仅是茶。

所以Jason只是微笑着回答他：“是的。不错。很好。”

 

~*~

 

他不记得自己是怎么在Tim的沙发上睡着，不记得电视关掉的声音，也不记得Tim给他盖上毯子的重量。

（他也不记得曾有手指轻轻地抚过他的额角，顺着下颌的线条滑下。他也不记得Tim低声地、温柔地说 **好梦** 。）

等他醒来的时候，房间里已经溢满了柔和的光线，太阳还未从对面建筑的顶端露出脸来，房间里的一切都笼罩在清晨近乎玫瑰色的朝霞之中。他直直地躺了好一会儿，沉浸在安静的氛围，和几个小时的酣眠之后的满足感之中。距离他上一次睡得这么安稳，已经过了很长时间，长得他也觉得有些不足了。

Jason慢慢坐起来，披在肩膀上的毯子随着他的动作滑下去，落在大腿上。他慢慢地才反应过来其中暗含的意味：他睡着了，而Tim不想叫醒他，所以给他盖上毯子，让他睡去。他的这一点脆弱是他小心不肯让任何人看见的一面，不论Dick还是Bruce，甚至是全知全能（因为她的摄像头）的神谕。

但他却在Tim面前睡着了，没有一点儿问题，甚至没有意识到就睡着了。

Jason感觉自己脸颊烧起来，他琢磨着有没有办法能在Tim发现之前溜出去，有没有任何办法能让他被迫面对这次戒备松懈导致的局面之前脱身。他站起来然后立刻停住了，竖起耳朵。房子里几乎没有声音，但他能听见Tim在厨房里的动静。

**所以别奢望能溜出去了** 。Jason叹了口气，啪嗒啪嗒地只穿着袜子（哇噢，Tim一定是好心地帮他把鞋子也脱了，因为他肯定没自己脱鞋）走到厨房门边，靠在门框上。

Tim穿着T恤和一条朴素的睡裤，头发乱七八糟向四面八方支棱着，他站在炉子边背对着Jason煎鸡蛋。流理台上还有一盘培根，烤面包机正在工作，旁边已经放好了一罐果酱。角落里塞着一台咖啡机，已经煮好了一壶，Tim手边的流理台上放着一只马克杯，里面装满了咖啡。

Jason看着Tim轻轻哼着戳弄锅里的鸡蛋，抑制不住一抹微笑浮上嘴角。

“早上好。”Jason看了一分钟之后说。他刚刚睡醒，声音还有些沙哑，但是他的话却因此柔软异常，让他忍不住抖了一下。这情景有些莫名地让他感觉舒服，就仿佛他早晨在Tim家醒来，在还没有完全清醒的时候跑到他的厨房里对他说早安，这是再平常不过的事情。

**慢慢变得** 熟悉，这个念头让他的心里一阵波澜、一阵发热、一阵翻腾，感觉有些颤抖。他强迫自己把这个念头推开，仓促但幸而他反应快，因为Tim已经转过脸，回头对Jason微笑。

“你醒了。”Tim说。他这一句话中模模糊糊包含的爱意让Jason的心再次翻滚起来。

“我不知道你是不是有什么其他地方要去。”Tim继续说。“但如果你愿意的话，欢迎留下来一起吃早餐。为了以防万一我做了很多。”

“没错。”Jason说，他忙清了清嗓子，又说；“好啊。”

因为他有事情要做，是的，有线索要调查，有混蛋要威胁，他需要去他公寓所在的那条街上的免费诊所拜访一番，还需要去几个街区外的社区教堂一趟。但是这些事情都不紧迫，这些事情都不需要立马去办。他有空闲可以同Tim再次在同一张桌子边坐下。

“早餐听起来不错。”

Tim笑得更灿烂了一些，他又转回头，打开碗橱拿出两个盘子，开始盛煎蛋。

 

~*~

 

他们在客厅吃的早餐，就像是前一天晚上一样，各自坐在沙发的一头，毯子揉成一团放在两人之间的沙发垫上。Jason偷走了大部分培根，但Tim只是摇摇头，咬着烤土司笑。在他们坐下吃早餐之前Tim就灌下了两杯咖啡，递给Jason咖啡之后又给自己倒了第三杯。他煮的咖啡浓郁芳香，Jason喝下第一口不由得赞叹地叹气。

“我愿意同这杯咖啡结婚。”他说完，把杯子举到鼻子下方，深深地吸气，享受热腾腾的香气，然后才喝下第二口。

Tim笑道：“我是不是需要担心你有一天会闯进来把我的咖啡全部偷走？”

Jason耸了耸肩说：“我没有咖啡机。所以应该不会。”

Tim又露出那种隐秘的微笑。“那么，我可能得一直帮你煮了。”Tim说，Jason不知道应该怎么回答他。

他们又一次在沉默中静静吃饭，只有叉子划在盘子上的声音，还有喝下咖啡时喉咙的轻响。这是Jason记忆中好几年来最轻松惬意的早晨，甚至算上他死去又复活之前的时光。他不希望这个早晨结束。

终于，他们吃完了培根和煎蛋，Tim把两个人的盘子收走，拿到厨房放进水槽里，然后他们面对面站在客厅里。Jason已经穿好了鞋子，一手拿着他的西装外套。他感觉有些尴尬，突如其来的感觉，明明在吃饭的时候他还没有这样的感受。他还穿着昨晚的衣服，Tim站在他面前，穿着睡衣，柔软的、皱巴巴的，他看起来惹人伸手触摸、又触手可及，这样子此刻严重破坏了Jason思考的能力。

“我得走了。”他听见自己说。“今天还有活要干。”

“好的。”Tim轻松地说，然后带头往门口走去。“如果你有任何事情需要帮助，通知我。最近我的地盘里风平浪静，我都快闷坏了。”

Jason不由得咧嘴笑起来，手搭在门把手上停了下来。“如果有任何事情我一定告诉你。”

“说好了。”Tim抬头对他笑着说。他靠得很近，靠得比Jason以为得更近。Jason又涌起了那股冲动，他迫切地想要伸出手，想用手指划过Tim的脸颊勾起他的下巴，想把他的脸抬起来好让Jason能够把嘴唇印上他的嘴唇。他的手指蠢蠢欲动，他的心在胸膛里怦怦如擂鼓。

他强迫自己站住不动。

“回头见，小小鸟儿。”他说，笑得仿佛他从未想在Tim唇上品尝他是否就是他煮的咖啡的味道。

他正走出门，又听见Tim的声音，于是他回头往后看。

“随时欢迎你过来。”Tim靠在门框上对他说，脸上还挂着那抹纯然的柔软的微笑。“什么时候都行。”

该死，他这是在邀请，只是Jason不知道这是什么邀请。他想，他可以问，他可以转过身，往回走几步，走到Tim面前然后问他，他可以说： **你想要我来吗？你想让我留下吗？你想让我和你在一起吗？**

他想，因为如果Tim这么要求的话，他就会。因为事情就是这样，不是吗？这就是答案，当你一直想要呆在某个人的身边的时候，当你每次看见某个人就忍不住靠近的时候，无论是在屋顶还是在保龄球馆还是在游乐会上。当那个人打电话给你邀请你共进晚餐，晚餐不是约会，不真的是约会，但晚餐的确是 **什么** ，然后你在那个人的家里睡着的时候；当早晨你醒来，那个人已经为你做好早餐的时候。

他知道他可以问Tim，他知道Tim会回答。因为Tim欣赏诚实，即便诚实可能会导致别扭、或是不安、或是诡异的后果。而这个——他们之间这种无论算哪档子事的这个，都别扭、不安而且诡异，Jason完全茫然不知道应该怎么办。

因为这不是Jason会做的事情。他不会思念别人，不会远远地注视，不会耐心地等待着下一条消息到来就为了能够知道某个人正在想着他。他调情，没错，天知道他复活之后，在他头脑完全恢复清醒、停止调情之前，在字面意义地每个转角都有危险的那一年他已经勾搭上了足够多的人。

但这不是他会做的事情。他不会约会，不会在沙发上分享批萨，在早晨一起吃早餐。他不知道应该如何表现得随意，他不知道自己应该怎么顺道来看Tim，就像Tim希望他做的那样。但他想试试看。

因为他的心里有个声音在对他尖叫，就在此刻，让他不要走开，让他在走远之前赶紧转身。他心里有一个自己想要现在就走回到Tim面前，说： **嘿，你应该给我煮咖啡然后让我从你的嘴唇上品尝它的味道。你应该让我的手指抚过你的皮肤，勾勒你嘴唇的线条。你应该就在这里亲我，就在早晨七点半在你的门廊上，因为有时候我觉得你可能就想这么做，而天知道我自己永远都做不到。**

但Tim依然站在门口，对Jason微笑着，仿佛他不知道Jason脑袋里塞满了什么念头，而Jason做不到。

所以他也微笑起来，退了一步，说：“等哪天我会来的。”

然后他转身走了，他把西服搭在肩头，再也没有回头看。毕竟，他很快就会回来。

 

 

**fin. & tbc.**

**作者注：**

本章将是最后一次标注“PRE-relationship”，你们兴奋吗？我超级兴奋的！XD

他们一起去参加的晚宴确有其事，所有的菜品参考西班牙的[elBulli restaurant](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.elbulli.info%2Fgallery.htm&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNGdySGgmo61iH7qauTSrmz2i84oHg)餐厅。

另外Tim最爱的批萨的确是加拿大培根洋葱朝鲜蓟心披萨，出自Robin #116。我很喜欢Tim不是典型的意大利辣香肠批萨的那种男生这个细节，所以这里我同官方保持一致。

 

【注 0】已向作者证实，Tim开出来的红色跑车为雪佛兰2013新款，Chevrolet Corvette C7，昵称 Stingray。  



	2. 修订版

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一版本用于2016年7月23日帝都Slash Only 9无料发表。

第一条短信是在某个星期四早晨9:23收到的。

杰森的手机短促地响了一声，音量不大，但也足够把他从尚未睡醒的迷蒙中扯出来。他的脸还埋在枕头里，犹豫了一会儿，不太确定自己是不是真的听到手机响了。没有多少人会给他发短信，更没有多少人会在早晨九点半左右这样早的时间给他发短信。毕竟他并不是什么受欢迎的人物。紧急情况下神谕可能会打电话，迪克也有可能，不过大部分时间杰森的手机都只是用来订外卖。

他的手机又响了一声，尽管他几乎没听见铃声，但毫无疑问是他的手机响了。杰森抬起头，睡眼惺忪地对着手机眨眨眼，然后伸出一只胳膊，一把将手机从床头柜上抓过来。他一手揉着眼睛，另一手划开屏幕锁定。屏幕上提示他收到了两条短信，同一个号码，但他认不出是谁。

经济学最菜了，我一定会是个糟糕的银行家。这是第一条。

还有，你的手机号码比我想得还容易找到。第二条补上说。

杰森皱着眉头瞪着这两条短信，手指悬在回复按钮上，他正打算问一句你他妈的是谁你发短信给我是想干嘛，但就在这个时候第三条短信的铃声响起了。

啊对了我是提姆。哦，那么，好吧。

接着Jason回复道：你把我吵醒了就为了抱怨经济学，你现在开心了吧，小小鸟儿。

提姆回道：喜不自禁。

 

~*~

 

之后提姆继续会给他发短信，寥寥数条，也没有规律，但总不会间隔很久，感觉就像是在聊天。

提姆发短信给他，说简答题最烦了。还有，你觉得如果我用自己过去拍的照片充数交城市街道的作业，这样算不算作弊？还有，我觉得我的教授很有可能是僵尸。

杰森每一条都回复他，如果他在家，基本就是收到就会回复，有时候他出门了，就会等几个小时。他回复说，狗屎。还有，只有被抓到才算。还有，那么你应该谢天谢地你没脑子。

有时候提姆会发给他各种乱七八糟的东西，蝙蝠女的俏皮话，你知道吗哥谭市竟然规定在城市道路上骑骆驼是违法的太奇异了，还有他巡逻过程中遇到的有趣的东西的照片。杰森从没主动给他发过短信，他们也从未给对方打过电话，但提姆似乎一点儿也不在意。他只是继续每隔一两天就给杰森发一两条简短的信息。

都是些零碎随机的小事，没有什么太私人的事情，甚至都算不上对话，最多算得上聊闲天。不过每次杰森听见自己的手机响起短信音，总是会忍不住淡淡微笑起来。

也许是因为他们最初相识的方式，那个时候杰森满心痛苦和愤怒，提姆幻梦破灭身心俱疲，两个人都希望能够向对方、向其他所有人证明些什么。也许是因为在他们这个失调的小团体中，提姆是与他感受最接近的人。也许是因为他们终于接近彼此的方式，因为他们能够轻松又和缓地、无言又不自知地陷入这段奇特的友谊。

也许是因为这些消息都说明提姆在想着他，说明他愿意主动地接近、只接近杰森，说明他不仅仅是碰巧遇见他然后顺便寒暄片刻。也许是因为杰森有点儿希望提姆真的是喜欢同他说话，希望同他分享这些零碎的事情，无关紧要但依然趣味盎然的细枝末节，是因为他想要杰森了解自己的这些方面。

无论是因为什么，那声短促的短信音总是能够让杰森全身上下涌起一阵兴奋，有点儿温暖也有点儿荒谬的情绪，让他不由自主、自查不觉地微微勾起唇角。每一次杰森内心深处总会冒出些什么，是领悟，也许又或是确认，那些他早已知晓却不肯让自己承认的事情。但他早已学会不让自己太过冒进，不让自己太谨小慎微，担忧着事情似乎总会在他以为终于磐石落定的时候却在他头顶分崩离析。

所以他照常地做着自己的事情，如果他随时竖着耳朵等待口袋里手机响起那声短促的铃音，好吧，只要不会影响到他的工作，那么谁需要知道这件事呢。

 

~*~

 

卡里奇豪斯酒店距离伯恩利区的东南主干道不远，坐落在两条小街的十字路口，有些局促地塞在一家鱼店和一家杂货铺之间，这两位经营时间混乱诡异的好邻居。卡里奇豪斯是一家高档餐厅，曾经招待的都是黑帮老大或者犯罪首领之类的大人物，老派有格调，从头到脚包裹在深色的昂贵木材中，门上悬挂着隐秘的标志，浑身上下散发低调的气质，大部分人会视而不见地从旁走过。这里是枪支走私、毒品交易和所有地下交易的老巢。只要你懂得怎么点餐，这家餐厅的主厨可以奉上杀手培根卷烤菲力牛排。

不过现在卡里奇豪斯迎来了全新的管理者，这些前脚刚从商学院走出来的管理者年轻气盛，他们把这棵刚刚接手的摇钱树粉刷一新，期待着它能够吸引来有钱的有权的，有名的有势的，既要沽名钓誉也要钱权双收。

报纸上关于这次转型的报道陆陆续续炒作了差不多一年，到处都能看到这家餐厅的最新进展，每一周都会泄出全新的照片，每个月都会有一条粗体大标题宣传这家重新开张的高档餐厅给社区带来的激励效应，将如何让这片“世风日下”的地区重焕新生。他们的菜单经过精心编选，只提供现代派美食中顶尖制作。酒水单有整整六页，提供一共一百一十七种特制鸡尾酒，提供各种想得到想不到的口味、风格和度数可供选择。

作为其市场营销策略的一部分，这家餐厅的经理还广发邀请，亮闪闪的邀请函被送到这座城市最有名望、最有影响力的人案头。他们邀请各位贵宾屈尊前来参加开业特别晚宴，庆祝“这片没落已久的城区破茧重生”。当晚的宴会菜单上一共有四道菜，全部是从新主厨的拿手好菜中慎重精选的上佳之作。此外还提供特别的饮料，每一份都将与晚会的主题相呼应，向这座城市的各个地区致敬。出场的将会有政界要员、社会名流、明星、富豪，以及绝对无处不在的新闻媒体。

杰森得知这一切是在一个星期三的下午，4:17。提姆打电话给他，颇有些气急败坏，问他是否愿意周六晚上一起吃晚饭。

杰森眨眨眼，把手机从耳朵边拿开，瞪着屏幕，确认上面显示的名字没错。他依然能听见另一端传来的提姆紧张焦虑的沉默。他把手机放回耳朵边，非常迟钝地说了一句：“呃……”

“听我说。”提姆说，他不耐烦地吐了一口气，气流吹响噼里啪啦的电流声，顺着电话传过来。“我本来不想问的，但他们迫切要求韦恩 **家继承人** 露面，我没有什么不会被质疑的好借口逃过这场麻烦事。”

“就说 **我不想去** 怎么样？”杰森有些摸不着头脑地说。“我是说，又不是总统或者什么大人物邀请你，是吧？”

“我几乎有点希望是总统命令了。”提姆愁肠百转地说。“至少那些政治家明白，人们会因为事务繁忙所以不能参加这些浪费时间的宴会。但是，不不不。”他拖长声音说。“这是 **名利场** 。”

杰森等着他继续往下说，以为他会补完最后一句。但提姆没满足他，他耸耸肩，尽管提姆看不见，说：“好吧，我认输。我不明白。这有什么区别？”

提姆抱怨说：“区别在于，尽管政客都是一群秃鹫，但这些人更像是跟踪狂，只要有那么一丁点儿蛛丝马迹，让他们觉得你据传可能什么时候真的有点儿什么事情，他们会爬到你家后院栅栏上，从你的灌木丛里偷窥你家房子。”

杰森眨眨眼，努力想理清楚这句纠结的控诉。老天啊，他都快想得头疼了。“所以，简单来说，你是想说，如果你不出席，他们会注意。”

“而且他们会大肆声张，宣传成不得了的大丑闻。”提姆回答说。“要是几年前，我也许还能脱身，但现在——”

“现在你是韦恩公司的继承人和对外形象。”杰森做了个鬼脸，替他说完。他从未这么庆幸过，在布鲁斯收养他之后，他从不需要应付这档子事。

提姆继续说：“也就是说，基本上我必须要参加这次白痴的开业晚宴，因为如果我不去，我就需要担负损坏公司形象的风险。”杰森完全可以想象对面提姆说着话翻了个白眼，还有他肯定在怒火中烧地挥舞双手。

杰森不耐烦地叹了口气，问道：“到底怎他妈的会是怎样？你自己说了，这是一次上流社会活动，又不是商务晚宴。”

提姆阴沉地说：“相信我。如果我不出场，接下来就会是所有的八卦专栏都在谈论，哥谭最举足轻重的公司，百年来社会坚实的支柱，还有社区无所不能的救世主，其继承人竟然不肯屈尊俯就出席这一重要晚宴，表现出他对这座城市的复兴大业的微薄支持。”

杰森张开嘴，然后意识到自己不知道要说什么，于是又闭上嘴。过了一会儿，他终于说：“你确定你不是太多疑偏执了？因为我觉得我好像听见你的背景音里有锡箔疯人帽被揉皱压扁的声音。”

提姆呻吟说：“我希望是我想多了。如果我能用锡纸帽解决这件事，我的生活就会简单许多。”他发出饱受摧残的声音，尽管传到手机这一端基本淹没在电流声中，但依然相当充分地传达了他的沮丧挫败的情绪。

“这全都是布鲁斯的错。”提姆继续说。“是他创造出这个白痴的花花公子的人格，所以现在所有人都希望我也是一样，我也要出席所有的派对，所有的宴会，还有所有这些白痴的开业特邀晚宴。”

“听起来真糟糕，”杰森老实地说。

杰森知道自己在秘密身份这件事上的境地其实相对轻松。毕竟，杰森·陶德在法律上是个死人，他出门的时候基本可以做自己就好。除了出门巡逻之外，他并不怎么抛头露面，不过他不能否认，这些日子来杰森·陶德同红头罩之间的唯一真正的差别只是其中一个身份不戴面具。

提姆却截然不同。这孩子在他第一次戴上绿色多米诺面具之前就早已习惯了戴上面具的生活。提摩西·德雷克不是提姆·德雷克，不是罗宾，不是红罗宾，不是过去几个月里杰森渐渐开始了解的那个少年。

但他恰好知道，这张面具正好是提姆最最痛恨的。提姆可以一眨眼就轻而易举地化身罗宾，罗宾的面具几乎就像是他自己的脸一样，是他这个人的一部分。杰森无法想象面对几十个甚至几百个无关的人戴上一张富豪名流的面皮得有多么困难，又有多么恐怖，因为那些人都如同鹰隼一般紧紧地盯着你，屏住呼吸等待着你不小心露出马脚的那一瞬间。

杰森想，这么想来的话，难怪提姆早早就决定他情愿戴上一张真正的面具，在半夜时分在屋顶之间飞翔跳跃，追逐罪犯。

“那么你会来吗？”提姆又问他说。

他听起来很累，仿佛被拖到筋疲力尽，让杰森的心口一阵难受。提姆才十八岁，他不应该听起来像是快要山穷水尽。

可是杰森已经慢慢地发觉，提姆永远都会工作得过于勤奋，付出太多时间。他永远都会坚持，永远都会默默地又不为人知地承担起那些过于沉重的工作，那些过于严峻的责任，只是因为他没有办法忍受让其他人承担，哪怕只是冒出这个念头。他现在的这份工作，作为卢修斯·福克斯和韦恩企业董事会之间的纽带，已经渐渐榨干他的精力，他压力沉重、工作繁重，就连杰森这个“提摩西·德雷克的日常行为举止”这门学问的新手也看得一清二楚。

杰森只是不知道自己到底能怎么帮上忙。或者就算他能帮上忙，他也不知道提姆是不是在请求他帮助。或者提姆请他帮忙会不会只是因为……能是因为什么呢？是因为他想误导新闻和记者？是因为他没有别的人可以问了？是因为他们应该是一家人？还是因为他的确真的希望杰森去？

可能杰森在小的时候从未曾跟着布鲁斯假扮光鲜亮丽的富家少爷，他可能从不需要像提姆一样从小孩子起就不得不一遍又一遍应付逢场作戏。但杰森的确略知一二，对那些活动会如何进行。提姆出席的时候臂弯里应该挽着姑娘，甜美可爱，适合这样一位将要继承两份财富还有一家大型公司的年轻人的玩物。这才是正确的作法，这才是人们希望看到的他的形象，他自己已经承认了，整个社交界还有媒体都密切地注视着他，期待着他的任何不当行为，无论是什么他们都会反复宣传，撕成碎片，生吞活剥了他做娱乐消遣。

所以到底因为他妈的什么理由，他想要带上杰森？杰森·陶德，罪犯，兼杀人凶手，兼法律认定死亡人口，兼法律认定亲属。杰森，那个几个月前还曾举起一把刀紧紧压在提姆的脖子上并且想要见血的杰森。杰森，那个依然不知道应该怎么定义他们现在这种关系的杰森，不知道他们是同盟、是朋友、还是其他什么的杰森。杰森，那个想到提姆装扮整齐，西服紧紧地贴合着肩膀的线条，领带绕住他的脖颈，就会感觉呼吸停滞的杰森。提姆怎么会想要带上这样的人出席公共活动？

而这就是问题所在了：因为无论为了他的什么，提姆怎么可能会想要杰森？

他知道自己沉默了太久，因为提姆又开始说话。

他说，语气更加轻飘，更加疲惫：“只是，你之前说过，如果我小时候不得不参加这些聚会的时候有你在会好很多。我只是以为……也许你现在也愿意帮我。”

好吧，该死。因为Jason完全没法拒绝这个。

他闭上眼睛，对自己摇摇头，然后叹了口气，说：“好。”

 

~*~

 

关于杰森有件事一直没错：他一直是个街头的小叫花子。

在那一晚，在那个小巷子里，在他试图撬掉全哥谭市最有名的一辆车的轮胎之前。在蝙蝠侠旋风一般闯入他的生活，让他成为自己的搭档之前。在布鲁斯·韦恩收养了他，让他从孤儿变回了有人关爱的孩子之前。在所有这些事情发生之前，杰森是个无足轻重的小人物，他是个无家可归的小男孩，蜷缩在犯罪巷一间废弃破败的公寓里，就像是他母亲去世、抛下他一个人之前住的那间公寓。

他依然记得那段时光，一只纸箱就可以装下他所有的一切，他为数不多梳洗用品，他保存下来的一些小东西，廉价的塑料玩具，还有几样能让他回想起母亲的纪念品。剩下的东西他可以随身携带，四件衬衫两条牛仔裤，外面罩着他那件肥大的已经破了洞的帽衫。

布鲁斯正式收养杰森后做的第一件事就是让阿尔弗雷德带杰森出门采购。杰森还记得自己站在一间庞大的百货商场中央，周围堆满了一排又一排全新的衣服，闪亮亮的价格标签上是高得过分的数字，那个时候他满脑子想的是，所有这些东西加起来的钱足够让犯罪巷里的所有人吃饱一整年。

那个时候他转头就跑，蹲下身躲开了导购员和其他顾客，身后留下一长串吃惊的惊呼声。后来阿尔弗雷德在十六个街区外找到他，老人的眼里有些同情的神色，杰森扭开脸，他很生气也很尴尬，他自己也不太明白为什么要跑掉。阿尔弗雷德什么都没说，只是把他领回到车子里，然后问他想去哪里。

杰森报出了距离他原来住的地方只有几条街远的那家廉价二手商店的名字，那个时候阿尔弗雷德也只是点点头说： **如您所愿，杰森少爷。**

他从来没有为了这件事对阿尔弗雷德说过谢谢，他没想过。记下来，这又是一件他总有一天一定要做的事情。

说这么多，重点是杰森的个性从来不太喜欢衣服。倒不是说他有习惯或者说喜欢光着身子晃来晃去。当然，有些时候他会只穿着背心和旧睡裤在自己的小公寓里走来走去，但大部分时候他都会给自己严实地包上一层。等天气变冷之后还会裹上更多，他习惯了没有暖气过冬，全靠着尽可能地把自己裹在任何能找到的衣服里维持温暖。

杰森是个懂得欣赏基础的人。便宜又结实的牛仔裤，可以一直穿到所有应该磨穿的地方都磨出小洞来。三包棉T恤，黑白两色，在廉价商店里搭配旧乐队衬衫一起买，只要1.99元。已经成为红头罩标志的一部分的那件褐色夹克是他从一家餐厅拿的，它在柜台后面的失物招领箱里呆了好几个月。他只是杰森的时候穿的那件黑色外套则来自布鲁德海文的街头小摊，就在他离开哥谭去塔利亚那里接受训练之后。

自从他离开街头，唯一他会坚持花上一笔钱去买的就只有鞋子。他没有忘记那双老匡威，早已经磨得破破烂烂，还有些挤脚，灌满了排水沟里的脏水，又抹上了灰头土脸的尘埃。现在他穿的是马丁靴，一百四十块钱，一直穿到再也穿不了为止。合脚舒适，哪怕他跳下五层楼的高度，落到粗糙盖瓦的屋顶上，身上还装备着二十磅重的护具和武器。他的确试过。尽管他全身其他地方都留下了擦伤，但至少他不必再担心脚痛。

然而，除了这些以外，在他的衣柜深处还收藏着一个拉链封好的衣物袋，里面是一条简单的黑色长裤，上面挂着一件配套的黑色外套，一件深红色的礼服衬衫。这三件全部熨烫整齐、折叠压好，按照当年他只有十四岁对什么事情都充满好奇时从阿尔弗雷德那里学到的方法。这一套西装下方的地上放了一只旅行袋，里面是一双黑皮鞋，还有一条简单的黑皮带。

杰森把衣物袋取下来，缓缓地拉开拉链，然后小心翼翼地把所有东西取出来，放在床上。接着他往后退了一步，看着床上的这套正装。

他依然不太确定当时让他一时冲动买下这套衣服的到底是什么。也许是阿尔弗雷德的声音，在他的脑袋里告诉他每个得体的年轻人都应该至少有一套正装。无论如何，他作为红头罩回到哥谭市后买下了这套衣服，然后立刻藏了起来。大部分时候连他自己都忘记了衣柜里还有这么一套西服。

不过不是今晚。今晚他要穿上这一身，把自己装备起来。今晚他要陪伴的是提摩西·德雷克-韦恩，社会名流、商业新星、哥谭未来的王族。这样一身衣服至少能勉强合称。

杰森又发了一会儿呆，莫名地有些若有所失。然后他深吸了一口气，抬手抓住上衣的边缘，从头上扯了下去，丢在一边。他向礼服衬衫伸出手，手指微有些颤抖。

今晚会很漫长。

 

~*~

 

晚宴八点开始，7:50的时候提姆敲响了杰森家的大门，这样他们到达餐厅的时候刚好可以得体地微微迟到一些。杰森没怎么费心思惊讶提姆怎么竟然知道他住在哪里。他没有告诉提姆，提姆也没问过，但杰森已经慢慢了解到提姆知道的总是比别人以为他知道的多。收集信息对于他而言就像是呼吸一样自然，他把每一个细枝末节都整理收纳好，也许总有一天就会用上。

杰森一直站在窗户边，低头凝望楼下的街道，西装外套小心地挂在厨房椅子上。他太紧张，担心坐下会把这身漂亮衣服弄皱。他看见提姆到他家楼下停车，那台亮闪闪的红色雪弗兰-考维特黄貂鱼跑车看起来同死气沉沉的破败街道格格不入。那台宝贝是个美人儿，招摇卖弄。杰森想，是台花花公子的跑车，当然了。

然后提姆从车里走出来，那一瞬间杰森感觉一口气哽在了喉咙里。

提姆穿着一身黑西装，搭配白色衬衫，他没有系领带，但是能看见西装外套下露出的一点儿西装背心，是深红色的。杰森的脑袋自作主张地帮他设想了那件背心包裹着提姆的腰身，剪裁合体的背心紧紧地勾勒出提姆的腰线。他们很相称，他突然一激灵意识到，提姆的红背心和杰森的红衬衫，还有他们不约而同选择的全黑外套。

杰森从窗户边退开，深吸一口气。等到提姆敲响他的房门时，杰森已经成功平复了自己的呼吸，脸上丝毫不显露一丝此前的思绪。

“门没锁。”他对着房门喊了一声，然后走到椅子边，小心地把外套从椅背上拎起来。他听见身后房门打开，提姆平稳的脚步踩在硬木地板上，不过他的脚步声非常轻，因此倒不如说杰森感觉到他走进来。杰森没有转过身，而是小心地套上外套，又多花了一会儿功夫把衣服捋直，用手掌把衣服上并不存在的皱痕抚平。

他背对着提姆仿佛都能听见他四处张望的声音，他不知道提姆在看什么，他会发现什么样的蛛丝马迹，他脑袋里那个标签为“杰森·陶德”的档案夹里会新添怎样的信息。

提姆会怎么看他的旧沙发？虽然那沙发已经老旧，四处散落着污迹，但却是杰森坐过的最舒服的东西。他会怎么看杰森的墙？墙面如同沙发一样脏兮兮，坑洼不平，但贴着各种招贴海报，乐队和艺术招贴画，还有当地重大典礼的告示。他又会怎么看摆在墙角的椅子？那把军绿色的仿天鹅绒椅子，椅背是半弧形，就放在窗户旁边，布料上褶皱的痕迹很明显地显示出杰森的体重留下的印记。墙边那排塞满书的书架呢？那些书的书脊全都弯折磨损过，然后用胶带粘起来。还有左边那台留声机和旁边那一叠旧唱片呢，提姆会怎么看？

杰森突然想到，这里有太多属于他的痕迹。他感觉别扭起来，仿佛皮肤紧紧绷在肉体上，手指从骨髓里开始打颤。他几乎有些恐慌，想到提姆，眼光锐利头脑敏捷的提姆，会在杰森开口让他不要看之前就看光了散落在这间房子里的属于他的细节。

他转过身，提姆也把目光从杰森的客厅里移开，转头看他。杰森忍不住一阵如释重负。

杰森张开手臂说：“那么。这样算不算足够好？”

有片刻时间提姆只是看着他，什么都没说。然后他慢慢点头。

“是的。”他轻声说，但他的眼神深处有些难以解读的情绪，让杰森忍不住绷紧了，像是因为紧张，也可能是因为肾上腺素，抑或是两者都有。

“是嘛，那样就好。”

 

~*~

 

去餐厅的路上两个人都没有说话，但这种安静并不令人不快。尽管杰森大部分时间双手都放在自己腿上，不知该怎么摆才好。他偷瞟着车子闪亮的内饰，简直有冲动抚摸过这辆车的每一寸。提姆驾驶得非常轻松，左手放在方向盘上，右手稳稳地握住变速杆，他的动作流畅自然，看得杰森后颈不由得热起来。

提姆开车有点儿像他战斗的样子，同样轻盈的动作，同样精准的时机，同样流露出自信，传递出他对自己的行动的确定。他轻松地转弯，从杰森住的那条街开出去，然后一路朝南。他驾驶着跑车动作流畅地融入车流之中，在轿车和卡车之间穿梭，如同貂鱼一般平滑，一路平稳安静，道路飞快地在他们车轮下退后。杰森的大拇指抚摸过跑车座椅柔软的皮革表面，目光留恋在仪表盘弧线形的线条上。

他们开出去差不多十分钟后，杰森才终于能够正常地开口说话。

“所以，这辆漂亮座驾花了你多少钱？”

Tim的脸颊微微变红了，说：“差不多六万。然后布鲁斯允许我又在车上多花了二万五千块，做了一些改装。”

杰森猛然挑高眉毛，他几乎以为自己要因为这个动作多长出几条皱纹了。“什么样的改装？”

提姆耸耸肩，说：“就是通常的那些。增强了引擎的马力，加入了赛车级的氧化亚氮加速系统，加固了轮轴。加强了一些安全性措施，还给电脑系统添加了一些改进，加装了额外的安保和通讯功能。”

“你把它改造成了一辆蝙蝠跑车。”杰森推测道，摇摇头。“小小鸟儿专属的蝙蝠跑车。”

提姆微微耸肩，咧嘴笑起来。“我可能是有点儿想念我的红鸟了。”他承认说，伸出手，指尖在仪表盘上摩挲了一会儿。“而且这台宝贝已经够火热了，我只是帮她变得更辣一些。”

杰森翻了个白眼，笑道：“我猜你也给这辆车起了名字。”

“当然。”提姆说着伸出手拍了拍仪表盘，说。“我叫她红衣雀。”

提姆点点头，透过挡风玻璃看了看车前盖，在路灯照耀下闪闪发亮的喷漆。说：“很适合她。”

提姆看了他一会儿，虽然只有一眼，但他唇边挂着一抹笑意，眼睛里闪烁着快乐又莫名有些感激，甚至可能有一丁点儿松了口气的情绪，尽管杰森想不出他究竟需要紧张什么。

提姆说：“我很高兴你也这么觉得。”

他们重新沉浸在安静的氛围中，但那一抹笑意留在了提姆唇角。

 

~*~

 

他们在餐厅前面减速停下的时候，门口已经聚集起很多人。女士们裹着闪光的晚礼服，踩着颤巍巍的高跟鞋，男士们穿着剪裁讲究的深色西装。所有人手里都举着一杯酒，或是鸡尾酒或是葡萄酒或是香槟。媒体和记者无处不在，见缝插针地把他们手里巨大的话筒以及更大的镜头对准人们。

提姆把车开到泊车服务生面前停下，把车钥匙交给服务生。他推开门从车里出来，顺手塞给服务生一卷钞票。提姆看见杰森张大眼睛，于是对他咧嘴一笑，眨眨眼。

他靠过去，说：“这样能让他们别太多管闲事。如果我光是给服务生小费就能丢出这么多钞票，他们就会非常明白，如果他们敢动这辆车一根指头，我能花多少钱把他们告上法庭。通常我讨厌这么做。”提姆承认说，看起来有些愧疚。“但在这种场合下，这样能保证不让任何人注意到这辆车被改装过了，能让我保护自己的伪装。”

“你为了伪装身份的确全力以赴啊，说真的？”杰森微微摇头，小声说。他不确定自己是感觉有些敬佩，还是他只是不能理解。他一直很讨厌伪装工作。他永远做不到放开自己的性格，变成另外一个人的样子，不要说很长时间，哪怕一小会儿都做不到。但他想，提姆很适合做这种事情。

提姆看了他一会儿，眼神有些古怪，似乎他知道杰森都在想什么。但他没有说什么，只是微微偏偏头，对杰森露出微笑，然后往前走去。杰森紧赶两步跟上去，与提姆肩并肩地往餐厅门口走。

“让我们再上火线，亲爱的朋友。”提姆小声地引用《亨利五世》说。“希望这次不会太难熬。”

杰森环顾四周，发现周围的人都在盯着他们看，人们凑在一起小声地耳语议论着，记者在附近潜伏环伺，如同迅猛龙一般残酷地渴望着鲜血。这太恐怖了。

杰森茫然地说：“我会被他们生吞活剥掉。他们会用我做开胃菜。”

“不会的。”提姆不以为然地说，慢慢穿过熙攘的人群走向餐厅大门。“你会没事的。他们不认识你，他们也不会在意你，最多不过是提一句你是跟着我来的。而另一方面，我，才是那个一整晚都不得不假装不知道其他人的目光快要把我后脑勺看出洞来的人。”

杰森跟着他往前走，努力假装自己没有被一路上闪光灯和镜头光闪到眼花，没有被所有人都侧身注目他们的样子吓到头晕。他们肩并肩，老天啊他们走的那条鲜红色的红地毯一直从街边铺到餐厅门口。提姆脸上挂着微笑，像是用万能胶粘上去一般，灿烂得毫无诚意，简直不能更虚假，至少杰森看来如此。

“真的、 **真的** 太诡异了，你那么笑的样子。”杰森稍稍向提姆的方向侧过头，低声说。

提姆小声回答他：“我从最棒的人那里学来的。”

杰森微笑起来，对着记者露出他自己的公众人格，他挂上招牌的坏小子表情，微笑更锋利更邪气。他几乎有点儿后悔，今晚应该穿皮衣来的。

“让我猜猜看。”又有一群摄影记者对着他们举起相机，他说。“亲爱的老布鲁西？”

“还能有谁？”提姆回答说。杰森挑起的嘴角开始有些显露勉强了。提姆终于伸出手，两个手指勾在杰森的胳膊肘下方，把他往门边领，杰森不由得松了口气。

“提醒我一下，我之前为什么会同意来？”杰森问。他们经过的时候，一台相机咔嚓按下了快门，白亮的闪光灯照得他忍不住眨眼往后缩。

“因为你不忍心让我一个人受难？”提姆微微地耸肩，说。

杰森尽力不让自己露出痛苦的表情，说：“今晚你请我吃的东西最好值得这一切折磨，德雷克。这是我遇到过的最糟糕的事情了。”

提姆挑起眉毛提醒他说：“你中过枪、挨过刀、断过骨头。你受过折磨，被字面意义地 **炸成碎片** 。你曾经是这座城市里差不多所有黑帮的头号敌人，往往还是同一时间。”

杰森有些不舒服地动了动，说：“没错。但那些时候我都能开枪或者动拳头。我在这里可没法抽出一把枪然后一次性搞定哥谭市上流社会的混蛋们。”

提姆又耸耸肩，说：“好吧，至少你还有我。”

杰森转过脸。提姆回望他，自从他们到达会场以来，现在他脸上的微笑是杰森看到的最真实的笑容。提姆微微靠过来一点儿，肩膀轻轻撞上杰森的肩膀。

“是啊。”杰森说，他咽了口唾沫，没有移开视线。“我猜这样就好多了，是不是？”

 

~*~

 

他们几乎立刻就被一位记者拦截了。那位女记者顶着一头漂染过的长发，挂着露出耀眼白牙的笑容，穿着一身刺眼的粉色长裙，把麦克风举到提姆脸前，完全忽视了一旁杰森的存在。她立刻开始连珠炮似地询问他如何看待这片社区的重建工作，以及随着这家餐厅重建一起投入这片社区的资金，询问他对于今晚这次大胆的晚会的成功有何期待。

“我认为帮助振兴社区是了不起的目标。”提姆笑着回答她，说着不痛不痒的场面话。“但真正会起作用的，是居住在这里的人们自己的投入和努力，以及他们自己兴办起来的事业。”

“好的。”女记者挑逗地抛了个媚眼，说。“我猜那么可以肯定地说韦恩公司会 **竭尽全力支持** 帮助这些社区死而复生咯。”

杰森咬紧牙关，他想要反驳的冲动简直要克制不住，他想告诉这个傻笑着的女人她大错特错了。这片社区并没有死，它只不过是被这座城市中更富裕的部分遏制住了发展。被像她这样的人，被周围那些衣冠楚楚的白痴们，被所有这些甚至不会去理解这座城市的其他部分是如何以自己独有的方式顽强生存着的人。

提姆的微笑开始带上锐利的弧度。“这里已经有自己的生命了。”他说，如同杰森的想法一样。“这里只是暂时还缺乏自己站起来的能力。但我们正在努力改变这一点。”

“啊，多么令人钦佩的高尚情怀，”那个女记者装腔作势地说，却完全搞错了重点。“我们将拭目以待韦恩公司会为了这一事业推出怎样的措施。”

她又对提姆厚颜无耻地灿烂一笑，如同鲨鱼一般露出白牙，然后大步走开去捕猎下一个猎物。杰森看着她走开，几乎掩藏不住对她的厌恶。提姆就站在他身边，他沿着两个人的胳膊贴在一起的地方感觉到提姆打了个抖。杰森扭头看过去，能看见提姆下巴上的肌肉努力绷紧，显然是竭力维持住他脸上那个空虚无物的花花公子的笑容。

“老天爷啊，我恨死这些人了。”提姆咬牙切齿地小声说。“我不明白布鲁斯这么能忍耐这么多年都没有谋杀任何人。”

“我能让谋杀看起来就像意外事故。”杰森只是半开玩笑地建议说。“你知道的，我相当擅长。”

在他们右边，一个男人令人生厌地大声谈论着，“ **等这片区域重新规划之后，我们可以开始开发建设，你知道的，让我们体面的好市民入住，给这里换换风气”** ，一片多么美好的前景。杰森简直想把那家伙用他自己的大胡子吊起来，然后留给住在这片地区的人们，这些努力工作却被残酷剥削了薪水，被踩在头上的人们。看这些已经出离愤怒的人们会怎么招待他。

“别诱惑我。”提姆微微露出一点儿痛苦的表情，说。“我现在唯一高兴的就是我们订到了单独的桌子。要是我整晚都不得不跟这些人坐在一起，保持礼貌友善，假装同意他们的意见，我觉得我真的会吐出来。”

“感谢这救命稻草一般的好消息。”杰森小声说。

 

~*~

 

餐厅内部的装饰看起来就像是星舰狂欢后喝了个酩酊大醉，然后没把自己清理干净。

整间餐厅以亮闪闪的镀鉻金属为主要装饰，玻璃做点缀，光亮逼人，未来感十足，现代主义摆在这间餐厅里都要沦落为复古。吧台下、餐桌下、天花板的角落里安装着多种色彩的LED灯。结果整体效果有点儿吓人，几乎所有可能的平面都从所有可能的角度反射灯光，给人感觉像是置身于一间摆满镜子的房间中。餐桌看起来不太像餐桌，墙壁似乎是玻璃隔断，也可能是一面巨大的反光板，甚至感觉就直通外面的空间。

杰森只能庆幸他们的桌子位于角落里，至少让他知道自己背后的的确确是有两堵墙的。

餐厅也不提供菜单，至少今天的晚宴没有。所有菜品都由餐厅提前安排好，为了达到 **至尊完美的味觉飨宴** ，反正人群涌入餐厅坐下之后，主厨的致辞中是这么说的。杰森坐在桌子旁，主厨每说一个字，他的眉毛就要跟着往上挑一分。主厨的致辞里充满了各种不明觉厉的科技术语。

不过等那个人开始大谈特谈利用离心分离机和液氮的时候，杰森就把他的声音屏蔽了。他小口地啜了一口进来的时候顺手从吧台拿的鸡尾酒，近乎于平面的浅口马提尼酒杯里盛着诡异的一堆翠绿色的凝胶球。那些凝胶球在他舌头上炸裂开，留下辛辣得烧舌头的薄荷味，不过至少这东西能把他从正在喋喋不休的化学课上拯救出来。

其实他有点儿没想到能喝酒，但还没有人要求他出示证件证明自己年龄合法。而提姆，他的年龄可是众所周知的信息，他年满十八岁后的这几个月里新闻媒体经常对他的年龄评头论足，结果他一走进餐厅就被侍者送上了鸡尾酒。所以杰森记下了，这不过又是一件这群人不太放在心上的事情。他猜测，毕竟如果你打交道的全是这些大人物，他们可能刚刚高中毕业就开始经营商业帝国，或是引发政治丑闻，那么像是法定饮酒年龄这种小事情似乎就不那么重要了。

提姆坐在他对面对着自己的那杯鸡尾酒戳戳戳，他的鸡尾酒是更多凝胶泡泡，不过是亮红色的，漂浮在一层一层看起来像是特别浓厚的泡沫一样的东西之间。他彻底忽视了主厨的背景音，用那把看起来是他们今晚唯一的餐具的细长镊子戳杯子里的泡泡。

杰森看着提姆刺中一个泡泡，小心翼翼地从杯子里挑出来。泡泡上沾着一点儿泡沫，杰森盯着提姆探出舌尖舔掉了泡沫。提姆立刻睁大了眼睛，然后他做了个鬼脸，难以置信地盯着那杯鸡尾酒。

“是柠檬。”他说，有点儿被背叛了似地。“酸得要命，我的天。”

杰森摇摇头，低头看着自己那杯浓厚的鸡尾酒，说：“至少你那杯不会辣得差点儿流眼泪，像我这杯，呃，喝的时候？吃的时候？”

他们都停下了动作，各自低头看了看杯子里的凝胶泡泡。

杰森摇自己的马提尼酒杯好几次，看着绿色的泡泡在杯子里轻轻摇动。过了很长时间，他问：“接下来只会越来越诡异，是不是？”

“诡异得多得多。”提姆叹道。

 

~*~

 

没错。真的、 **真的** 被他说中了。

第一道菜是摆在一大块光滑的黑石头上端上来的，杰森猜这是为了更好地衬托上面的食物。或者至少是可以被看做食物的东西。一队侍者突然一齐现身，他们的深色闪着银色光泽的制服让他们能够轻而易举地融入周围环境之中，因此上菜的时候他们就像是突然从空气里蹦出来一样，在客人面前放下餐盘，留下用餐说明，然后就再次消失。

用餐说明是非常必要的。

一只碗里装了一个巨大的绒球，侍者告诉他们这是爆米花云。杰森把那个东西整个塞进嘴里，爆米花球立刻在他舌头上融化消失了，一整碗爆米花只留下一丁点儿模糊的余味。吃掉这个东西真的是一点儿满足感都没有，感觉根本没吃似的。

旁边是一些柠檬小方块，显然是被榨干了果汁，制作成紧实的胶状的方块，应该用那些细长的镊子夹起来吃掉。

最奇怪的一道是两片薄薄的纸一样的圆形薄片，微微有些发黄，显然是用某种橄榄酱粘在一起，放在一张叠起的竹簟上。杰森盯着这道菜看了很久很久，等着也许下一瞬间就会有人举着藏起来的摄像机出现，侍者跳出来告诉他这一切都是恶作剧，今晚发生的所有事都是搞笑真人秀。因为，说真的，你们真的认为人们会把这种东西吃下去？

但是当他环顾周围的时候，却发现其他顾客都表现得热心极了，他们兴奋地对着新菜指指点点，无论他们吃下去的是怎样诡异的混合物，他们脸上的表情就仿佛那些东西的味道犹如天堂赐福。杰森几乎觉得有理由怀疑他们都被下药了，但接着他抬起头，看见提姆坐在他对面，小心地打量着他盘子里的两小团帕尔玛干酪棉花糖，脸上厌恶和着迷的表情交织，让他整张脸都有些扭曲。

“我不知道我之前对这里有怎样的期待，”提姆依然盯着他面前的盘子，宣布说：“但绝对不是这种东西。”

杰森困惑地低头看着自己的盘子，说：“我感觉自己似乎应该在《星际迷航》的进取号上。我一直在等着侍者告诉我下一道菜是安多利星球风味美食。”

提姆摇摇头，说：“如果未来食物就是这个样子，那我情愿回到过去。”

“这东西看起来就像是直接从高中化学实验室里端出来似的。”杰森小心翼翼地戳了戳一团泡沫，泡沫下面是一小块不知道什么东西压缩而成的饼状物，看起来有点像一片软木塞。杰森继续说：“虽然我实际上没上过高中，但这句话依然有效。”

提姆说：“我上过，所以我可以很确定地告诉你，你的观察十分准确。”

“我甚至搞不清楚哪个部分应该是食物，哪个部分是装饰。”杰森微微偏头，眯眼看着那道菜，说。“或者眼下这道菜里，哪个部分是盘子。”

“我必须得承认，”杰森挑起一小团看起来像鱼子酱……或者什么其他橘色的东西，甚为困扰地说。“我现在非常非常有冲动提取所有这些东西的样本，然后送到我的基地里的实验室里，彻底分析一下，弄清楚它们到底能不能算作食物。”

杰森眨眨眼，低头非常严肃地打量了一会儿自己的盘子，接着他抬头重新看着提姆。

“……告诉我你的跑车后备箱里刚好有证物箱，有没有？”

 

~*~

 

两个小时之后，他们终于进展到今晚这顿饭的甜点阶段了。侍者端上第一道甜点，杰森如释重负地看到这次送来的终于是他认得出的东西了。侍者在他们面前摆下一个碟子，里面优雅地放着两只樱桃，包裹在白色的片状物之中，不过杰森只顾着庆幸他终于吃到自己能认得出的食物，完全没有听见侍者的介绍。

樱桃之后一道，是看起来很古怪吃起来也很古怪但挺好吃的蜂蜜味泡沫，要用橙子片把泡沫挖起来吃，还有一些滋味浓厚的冻干浆果，上面覆盖着更多泡沫，只不过这道甜点里用的是亮粉色的。

等到他们最后一道菜被侍者撤走，杰森忍不住叹了口气。他感觉自己过去两个小时就仿佛置身于旋风中心。他的味蕾被天翻地覆地刺激了一场，每一小口，每一次试探地咬下，都只带来完全冲突的味道。尽管他们尝试了那么多菜，但他感觉自己几乎什么都没吃，这真是太让人不爽了。

在餐厅另一端，主厨和餐厅老板邀请宾客提出问题、做出评论、发表意见，其他食客明显热情地讨论起来。杰森没在意他们，他的注意力全在自己那杯葡萄酒（普通的、液体的，谢天谢地是正常的葡萄酒）上，还有观察桌子对面的提姆。

与此同时，提姆的注意力放在整间餐厅上，他在观察其他宾客，时不时因为他们的问题翻个白眼，举起自己的酒杯喝一小口，主要是为了用酒杯挡住嘲笑的表情。杰森想，他在这里应该显得非常自如，装扮整齐一丝不苟，悠闲地坐在椅子上，表现出的轻松自在无不说明，就算周围的环境不全然让他感觉舒服，至少也是他熟悉的。

然而提姆在这里似乎反而显得更为格格不入。他的西装和背心比杰森见他穿过的任何制服都更像是戏服。杰森曾经一直以为提姆做富家少爷伪装时只会融入背景之中，不过是一群穿着高定西装的富家子弟中的一个而已。

杰森想，但是他可以轻而易举地从一群人中挑出提姆来。不只是因为他的深红色背心，人群中有很多人穿了背心，显然是听从了某些当前潮流的建议。但他们没有一个人的举手投足能像提姆这样，他的动作简洁精准，他的态度举重若轻，哪怕他此刻心思全投注在观察别的宾客上，他的身体依然忠实地执行他任何一个念头，隐隐地显露出多年训练的成果。

他凝视着提姆，想的是他们两个人在一起组成的是怎样的画面。他们两个人都是黑发蓝眼，尽管提姆的蓝色带着一点儿浅灰，而杰森的眼睛近乎于蓝绿色，右边的眼睛上还盖着一缕白发。

他还在想，不知道有多少人认为他们是计划好的，安排好穿着同样的颜色出席。他在想，如果这些人得知他们身披的颜色对他们二人而言究竟意味着什么，那么他们会怎么想。红与黑，正如他们第一次相见时的颜色，正如在那个特别的晚上他们坐下来一起看一场《星球大战》时的颜色。红与黑，恰似他们选择的生活，他们为之流血、为之受伤的生活，他们为之生存（也为之死亡）的生活，他们都明知永远不可能真正抛下的生活。

但这些不应该是他现在思考的事情。他不应该满脑子想着工作，或是想着罗宾，无论是不是红色那只，亦或是想着红头罩，想着他们任何人。他花了太多时间担忧、计划还有训练。今晚是自从游乐会以后他最放松的一个晚上，他应该享受这个不用在屋顶和小巷之间匆忙奔跑的短暂休憩，他应该感激这一整个晚上他遇到的最大的难题就是他吃下去的东西到底是不是食物。

“你思考的声音太响了。”提姆说道，打断了杰森的思绪。“我几乎能听见你大脑转动的声音。”

“哦，我真抱歉，”杰森回敬道，其实他很高兴能够回到更坚实的现实中。“那么我接下来就彻底停止思考，成吗？”

提姆笑着说：“如果你真的能做到，请一定告诉我。这绝对是非常方便的诀窍。”

“看我以后还会不会跟你出来了，”杰森威胁他说，不过他脸上忍不住露出的微笑把这句威胁的效果彻底破坏了。

提姆兴高采烈地说：“太迟了，你再也摆脱不了我了。”他对杰森狡黠一笑，散发出属于罗宾的独特魅力，那是最初源于迪克的天性，然后他们都学着模仿、继承而来的魅力。杰森忍不住笑了一声，摇摇头，然后喝了一口酒。

过了一会儿，杰森说：“你看，倒不是说你带我来我不高兴什么的，但是——”

“但是我为什么要选择带你来？”提姆替他说完。他微微坏笑着靠在椅背上，看着杰森。“你觉得是为什么？”

杰森耸耸肩，说：“你暂时失心疯？”

提姆的笑容更明显了，他说：“可以说那是最显而易见的原因。但是还有其他的呢？”

杰森简直想再耸耸肩，想要甩开自己肩头涌起的那股不舒服的感觉。“你是说你真的有理由？”

“你看，我必须得带上某个人，”提姆说着举起一只手，五指张开。“斯蒂芬妮不行。”他收起一根手指。“她现在在忙自己的事情，而且再说到了现在这个阶段，假装她是我的女伴就太尴尬了。”

“的确是明智的作法，不再同你前女友一起出席活动。”杰森表示赞同，说。“尤其是她还是知名罪犯的女儿。”

“也不能带上塔姆。”Tim忽略杰森的话，收起第二根手指，继续说。“媒体对我们两个订婚这件事特别热衷，但我们两个人都不想再多做纠缠。我们最近一直试图保持低调，除了工作场合以外尽量不要被人看见在一起，所以我也不能带她来。”

“没错，有道理。”杰森喝着酒说。

“我估计我其实也可以问问看伯纳德，”提姆收起数人头的手去拿自己的酒杯，思考着说。“尽管我的确很喜欢他，可能偶尔一起去喝杯咖啡的那种程度，但带他出席这种场合代表的喜爱和承诺就远远超过我对他的实际感觉了，所以。”

杰森眨眨眼，脑袋里如同飓风一般疯狂旋转。因为他并不能完全确定，但他刚才好像听见提姆承认了，尽管非常隐晦甚至有些迂回，但他的确表明了他对男性也有兴趣。或者至少对某一个男人，不管那个伯纳德是谁。如果他对一个男人有好感，那么总有可能他会对其他人……

杰森阻止自己，像是重重阖上一道铁门似地截断了那条思绪。今晚已经足够艰难了，他要在这间花里胡哨、科技树点错的高级餐厅里，坐在提姆对面，看着他微笑、坏笑、开怀大笑。看着他的衬衫袖口里露出一截劲瘦的手腕，看着他伸手去拿酒杯的时候肩膀处的布料绷紧勾画出手臂肌肉的线条。没有必要折磨自己，想象那些可能永远不会成真的幻想，让事情变得更加艰难。

“好吧，所以你没有约会的对象。”杰森过了一会儿说。“但你肯定还有其他什么人。”

提姆耸耸肩。“不算是。老实说我不认识多少人。所以剩下的真的只有迪克一个人了，但他人在布鲁德海文，”他又耸耸肩接着往下说：“而且不管怎么说，我也不太想跟我养兄一起出席。”

“我也是你养兄，”杰森挑起眉毛指出他的疏漏。“但你一点儿也不在意被人看到跟我一起出席。”

提姆挑起一边眉梢，难以置信地看了他一眼。“你依然是法律认定死亡人口。你不算数。而且，”他稍稍向前探身，目光炯炯地紧盯着杰森，说。杰森没法移开自己的眼睛。

“无论我们之间可能是什么，杰森，我们永远不曾是兄弟。”

是的，杰森完全没法反驳。因为提姆说的没错。提姆从来不曾接近过杰森可能会称呼为 **弟弟** 的存在。有那么一个时间点，在最初的时候，在他们刚刚开始这一段关系的时候，杰森曾经想过他们或许会成为彼此的家人，想过他们可能会变成兄弟，就像是布鲁斯和迪克显然希望他们成为的那种。

但随着他同提姆相处的时间越来越多，他对他的了解越来越多，杰森就越来越不得不承认，他对提姆的反应没有丁点儿可以归属为兄弟情。无论何时他看见红罗宾飞翔过天际，顺着他的脊椎而下的那股微弱的电流；无论何时他看见提姆没戴上面具的脸，从他骨髓深处传来的那股战栗；无论何时当提姆在他触手可及的距离内时，他手指上难以忍耐的热度和疼痛。不，无论杰森希望提姆是他的什么人，无论他是他的什么人，这关系都远比家人更加热切，更加危险。

“所以，要么是你那些不明智的非约会对象们，”过了一会儿杰森总结道。“还有你大哥，这些人之中选一个，要么是我。差不多只有这些选择。”

“是差不多。”提姆同意说，他靠回椅背上，玻璃酒杯的杯口贴在唇边，轻轻哼了一声。

杰森轻轻摇头。“好吧，真不好意思你只剩下我一个选择了。”他露出一点儿自嘲的笑容，说。

“我不这么觉得，”提姆说，又露出他今晚一直挂着的笑容，那种该死的、读不懂的、诱人的柴郡猫的微笑。“毕竟，你是我的第一选择。”

 

~*~

 

他们重新陷入沉默。提姆一直没有把视线从杰森身上移开，他的目光有些沉甸甸的，暗含着某些他深思熟虑过、却又难以解读的情绪，让杰森也无法转开视线。他们久久地对坐，默默地打量彼此。提姆微微露出些许好奇的神色，杰森非常确定提姆的大脑此刻在飞速转动，无论多么微不足道的观察以及据此得出的结论，都被他分门别类地牢牢储存在他那个可爱的聪明脑袋里。

但杰森脑袋里可没有任何像他那样有条理的思绪。他的心思一片混乱，满是还没有想清楚的问题，满是模模糊糊的揣测。他的思绪突然闪现出一切开始的那个晚上，他们一起坐在屋顶上的那段回忆，他又想起从保龄球馆出来的那段路程，他们穿过市区时提姆的胳膊圈住他胸口的感觉，还有那次在游乐会上，提姆的下巴搭在他肩头的重量。

提姆小口地啜着红酒，酒杯半掩住他的脸。杰森的思绪不由自主地闪回到那片街灯下，他们两个站得很近，提姆的眼睛在昏黄的路灯照耀下近乎绿色，他的脸微微抬起看向杰森。那个时候是那么简单，那么轻易，他只要稍稍地低下头，就能够消除他们之间的短短的距离。

杰森可以想象提姆的唇贴着他的唇的感觉。他的嘴唇会有些干燥起皮，在杰森俯下身用自己的唇贴上他的唇之前，他呼出的温暖的气息会吹拂在杰森的下嘴唇上。杰森能够想象，他压着他的嘴唇轻轻移动，贴合得更加紧密，他能够想象提姆闭上眼睛的时候眼睫毛会扫过他的脸，他能够想象舌头贴着他的牙关那几乎感觉不到的力度。

杰森眨眨眼，感觉自己脸上开始要涌起红色，他忙转开眼。胸口中有种情绪如同波涛一般汹涌，皮肤在隐隐刺痛，静电在血管中炸开火花。他偷偷地把手伸到桌子下方，在提姆看不见的地方弯曲活动，驱赶指尖轻微的麻痹感。他的手指想要伸手去触摸提姆，仿佛这样才能镇静下来，但杰森选择再次端起酒杯。

提姆坐在他对面，挂着一抹淡淡的笑意看着他，什么也没有说。

 

~*~

 

终于在十分钟之后他们成功逃离这家科技噱头十分值得怀疑的餐厅。其他人起身走动，准备迎接记者们的下一轮袭击。他们就趁此时机偷偷从门口溜出去，跑到人行道上。

服务生领班看到他们二人就立刻跳起来，迅速派另一名服务生小跑着去帮他们取车。他们默默地站在人行道上等待，很快泊车服务生就把黄貂鱼跑车开到他们面前停下。提姆绕到驾驶座那侧，随手又塞给服务生一卷钞票。

杰森先提姆一步钻进车里，虽然只有短短的一会儿工夫，也足够他深深地、长长地吸一口气。他闻到了皮革、机油还有独属于提姆的味道。提姆在这辆车里呆了很长时间，他的气味已经深深烙印在这辆车上。提姆发动汽车，杰森深吸了第二口气。提姆流畅地开出停车区域，他才慢慢地把那口气吐出。

提姆驾驶着跑车汇入车流之中，一路上没有说话，目光也从未从道路上离开。但是杰森却无法将目光从他身上移开。他的嘴唇微微弯曲的弧度，他似乎怡然自得的样子，他对于二人之间的沉默泰然处之的态度，就仿佛他早已习惯了呆在杰森身边，什么也不做，只是分享他身旁的空间，尽管杰森很肯定他们此前从未有过如此的相处。

 

~*~

 

开出去差不多十分钟之后，杰森发现他们并不像是他以为的那样开往他的公寓。提姆开着车往城市更南端行驶，一路向着横跨哥谭河通往考文垂区的大桥驶去。

杰森微微在座位上扭过身，望向车窗外的街道，分辨他们可能前往的目的地。提姆注意到他的动作，杰森转回身张开嘴正要问的时候，他飞快地扫了杰森一眼。

还没等杰森问，提姆就解释说：“在狄龙大街和十二大道上有一家披萨店。我想既然是我硬拉你去参加那场餐厅怪胎秀，至少我可以请你吃真正的食物表达我的歉意。”

杰森眨眨眼，合上嘴。他不知道该说什么。因为，是的，今晚的晚餐的确很诡异，但他能够一直坐在提姆对面，看着他说话打手势时手指挥舞，看着他说话时嘴唇翳动，看着他大笑时扬起头露出喉结的线条。今晚的食物也许很疯狂，但他看到了提姆微笑，他可以独占他好几个小时，只有他和提姆两个人。杰森不知道，在任何一个存在的无限多重宇宙中，如果今晚不能叫做“赚了”还能叫做什么。

但是提姆不知道，他不可能知道，所以杰森又开口，说：“是嘛，好啊。如果是你请客，我愿意吃披萨。”

“当然是我付账，”提姆对他飞快一笑，说。“约会的时候我可不是什么小气鬼，杰森。”

提姆移开目光，杰森不由自主地松了口气。因为他满脑子都在重复提姆刚才的话， **约会** 、 **约会** 、 **约会** 。他不知道应该怎么理解，因为这不过就是简单的一个词，不是吗？只不过是最正常、最普通的说法，没有任何含义，不等于说提姆有心这么说，说他们两个这是在约会。而且老天啊，他听起来就像十四岁的小女生，不停地在脑袋里回想提姆的话。不过那一抹微笑依然停留在提姆唇角，让杰森胸口慢慢升起一股温暖的情绪。

感觉就像是希望。

 

~*~

 

那家披萨店是个街角小馆子，店堂基本只塞进了厨房，剩下一点儿空间摆放了一条窄窄的吧台，旁边是一排饱受蹂躏的高脚凳。提姆走到柜台边，他对着过来点菜的店主露出笑容。

“一个大份加拿大培根洋葱朝鲜蓟心披萨。”提姆说完，然后回头问杰森。“你要吃什么？”

杰森眨眨眼，他刚才完全没在想。“好。呃，我要，腊肠和，呃，青椒披萨。要大份的吧。”

“十块钱五十分。”那个人站在柜台后报出钱数，提姆掏出信用卡给他。“披萨马上就好。”然后他又回到厨房里去。

提姆在凳子上坐下，然后打算一直坐着等他们的披萨烤好。杰森几乎以为他会拿出手机，就像许多人经常做的那样，但提姆闲适地把胳膊肘搭在吧台上，然后开始四处张望。他并不盯着杰森看。然而，尽管提姆显露出一副轻松随意的样子，但杰森几乎不由自主地感觉，他从不曾真正将视线从自己身上移开。

“那么。”杰森开口说，但只是为了 **没话找话** 说。“加拿大培根和朝鲜蓟？”

提姆耸耸肩，动作虽然随意，但他做起来竟然显得优雅。“这是我最喜欢的口味。”他说。“从我还是小孩子的时候就喜欢了。我猜听起来有点儿奇怪，”他又耸了耸肩。“但是管他呢，我喜欢。”

杰森举起双手，略带笑意地说：“我没有别的意思。只是我本以为你会喜欢意大利辣香肠加双倍起司之类的。”

或者说，如果他曾花功夫猜测过提姆可能会喜欢哪种披萨的话，他会这么以为。这不过是毫不起眼的小细节，一点儿也不重要，是杰森没有任何理由会知道的细枝末节。但不知为什么这让他很在意，就像是他不知道提姆最喜欢的颜色是什么，他喜欢的音乐是什么类型，或者其他任何不起眼的、不重要的、不相关的小事。

提姆嘲笑他说：“你自己喜欢那种下一刻就会导致心脏骤停的食物，不等于所有人都喜欢。”

他们又恢复了安静。杰森不得不再一次为之惊叹，他们之间这种安静的氛围来得如此轻松，就像是之前在餐厅里，或是在车里的时候，两人之间没有紧张的气氛，没有尴尬的感觉。就仿佛这不过是他们最寻常的事情，仿佛他们早已习惯如此，可以不用说话，只是坐在彼此身边就已经心满意足，就好像对方的身边是他们所属的位置。这个念头让杰森的心扭动缠绕起来，既温暖，又有些让人害怕。

不过他没有时间细细思考这种感觉。一分钟之后，男人抱着他们的披萨回到柜台后面。提姆站起身，把两盒披萨都拿起来。他张开手指撑住披萨盒子，不让西装袖子碰到油乎乎的盒底。他们离开那家小店，提姆走到车边，把披萨盒子交给杰森，警告他不许把油沾到他的真皮座椅上。因此杰森小心翼翼地举着披萨，放在他腿上方几寸高的位置。

他们开出那个小小的停车场，提姆打反方向，重新向北驶去。他看向杰森，对他淘气一笑，说：“那么。去我那里，还是去你那里？”

 

~*~

 

他们最后去了提姆的地方，因为他的公寓更容易到达，尽管其实相对更远。

私下里杰森很高兴他们最后这么决定，一想到提姆再次进入他的公寓，他依然会涌起奇怪的感觉，就像是陷入一场没有掩护的战斗，太过暴露，太多危险。他想起仅仅几个小时前，提姆曾站在他的客厅里，想起自己当时那么惊恐，担心提姆可能会从他的房间里看出有关他的什么，他到现在依然觉得猝不及防，因为他自己都解释不清的原因紧张不安。

去提姆的公寓感觉像是轮流，不知为什么，就像是扯平了，尽管杰森知道他们今晚并没有记录得失。提姆似乎一点儿也没有感受到杰森经历过的被入侵私人空间的恐慌，不过，杰森提醒自己，提姆是欺骗误导的大师，是隐藏秘密的高手。他可能同杰森一样紧张，可能在他淡定的表面下甚至在微微地颤抖，担忧着杰森可能会在他整洁的褐色砂岩公寓里看出什么。

提姆的公寓本身有三层楼，形状细长高挑，搭配同样瘦长的窗户和高挑的天花板。前门打开之后通往一段门厅，一边是通往楼上的楼梯，另一边是通往小客厅的门。提姆往客厅指了指，杰森走进去，在房间另一端还有一扇门，通往位于这座房子背面的厨房。

提姆立刻大步冲进厨房里。“披萨随便放在哪里都好，”他随手地往客厅挥手示意，说。“我没有餐桌之类的家具。”

“好。”杰森说着，小心地把披萨盒子放下。他能听见厨房里传来提姆翻找东西的声音，橱柜门阖上发出的轻微碰撞声，还有在冰箱里找东西时器皿碰撞的叮当声。

杰森脱掉外套，挂在门后的衣架上，然后开始打量这座房子。

客厅里的两扇窗户都悬挂着简单的白色窗帘。在两扇窗户之间连着一段绳子，上面悬挂着几张黑白照片。在靠近厨房的门边，墙上贴着一张海报，黑色、蓝色和红色交织的艺术设计，是一支当地乐队的宣传海报。客厅正中央的木质地板上随意地铺着一块廉价装饰地毯。

提姆的家里没有多少家具。只有一张沙发，放在墙边稍远的位置；一把扶手椅，刚好同沙发倾斜了一点角度；中间放了一张有些磨损的咖啡桌；在沙发的另一头，放着一盏落地灯。杰森猜测，楼上可能像客厅里一样没多少东西。

这房子的确留下很多空间，但杰森却无法称之为空荡。这座房子非常“ **提姆”** ，以一种奇特的方式同它的主人相似：尽管不是全部东西都崭新无痕，但所有东西都很整洁，在杰森目之所及之处，没有任何多余的东西，没有任何不必要的存在。从他看到的这间客厅推断，提姆似乎买下了这座房子之后，就只是搬进来他需要的最基本的东西，此外再无它物。

杰森的视线不停地飘回到悬挂在房间半空的那一排整齐的照片上。他有些踌躇地往前走了两步，匆匆扫了一眼通向厨房门。提姆没有神奇地突然出现，警告他往后退，所以他又走了三步，在窗户前停了下来。

悬挂照片的线有一定高度，杰森怀疑就是提姆的视线高度。沿着那条线大约有十几张照片肩并肩地悬挂起来，每张照片四角都用一小块布片包好，排列整齐。杰森微微凑近了一些仔细地查看那些照片。

第一张照片很眼熟，是在分开钻石区和老哥谭城区的河上的那座桥上，向南望去看到的哥谭的天际线。杰森还记得，有很多个夜晚，他坐在那座桥的支架顶端，眺望这座城市，蝙蝠侠如同一个黑色的影子，就站在他身边。涌起的回忆让杰森心中一跳，然后他转开了视线。

第二幅照片看起来没有那么眼熟，照片里是一家街角的小店，门外站着一个秃顶的男人，手里拿着扫帚，低头对着他正在清扫的人行道微微笑着。他身边站着一个深色头发的姑娘，抱着几个盒子往店里走，一边快乐地笑着。杰森觉得自己似乎认识这个地方，可能曾一两次走过那个街角。如果他没记错的话，街对面有个小巷，这张照片很有可能就是在那个巷子口拍摄的。

杰森想，无论这些人是谁，提姆并不想让他们知道他就在那里。

第三幅照片是靠近唐人街的一间仓库，在狄克逊码头附近，位于拥堵的高架桥和高速路之间。几个星期前杰森曾在那间仓库里调查案件的疑点，陷入枪战之中。通常而言红头罩的案件并不会深入到城市那么偏南的部分，但在他发现一些毒贩最近在他的地盘里利用孩子们上街兜售毒品。杰森追着他们一路跨越整座城市，保证他们绝对不会再这么做。

在他的记忆之中，那件仓库黯淡无光、阴影重重，徒然四壁是脏兮兮的混凝土墙和地面，仓库里摆放着上了霉的木头集装箱，空气里漂浮着火药的味道，每一次毒贩对他开枪企图击中他的时候，窗户玻璃上都会反射子弹出膛的明亮的光。

但是在提姆的照片里，高挑的、污脏的窗户投下光线，将整间仓库笼罩在淡淡的光晕之中。胡乱堆放的集装箱此起彼伏，投下形状充满艺术性的阴影，光亮和阴影将地板分隔成不同形状的区域。在照片中央是一片空荡荡的地面，没有东西在上面投下阴影，而在明亮的正中央，是一小片散落的弹壳。

杰森看着那张照片移不开目光。他的呼吸哽在胸腔里，他的手指蠢蠢欲动想要探出去，想要触摸那张照片，就仿佛亲手去感受它就能够让其中的场景成真。因为他认识那一片弹壳散落的痕迹，他离开那间仓库时曾经一脚踩在这些弹壳上。

提姆一定是几个小时后就到达了那间仓库，一定是站在杰森曾经伫立过的地方。他拍下了这幅照片，阴暗、残忍、凶暴的情景在他的镜头下变成了明亮、轻快和美好的。

杰森的心口一阵翻腾，他的嗓子眼发紧，他不知道自己应该作何感想。

 

~*~

 

感谢提姆的脚步声暂时拯救了他的困境。

“我不知道你想喝什么。”提姆说，一手抓着纸巾一手端着一杯水走进客厅。“所以欢迎你去扫荡我的厨房。我有清水、橙汁、大概十六种口味的汽水。也许你想要牛奶？还有咖啡，很多很多咖啡。”

杰森有点想蜷缩起来，但他只是耸耸肩。“我都无所谓。”他说着走到沙发边。

提姆已经爬到沙发一头坐下，把杯子放在咖啡桌上，伸手去拿他的披萨。他从厨房出来就已经把外套脱了，衬衫袖子也卷到胳膊肘。杰森眨眨眼，目光黏在了提姆手臂强健有力的线条上，他连忙在心里狠狠摇晃了自己一下，然后去拿自己的那份披萨。

他们各自吃东西的时候，两个人又都没有说话，但这种安静依然莫名地让人感觉舒适。客厅的一扇窗户被打开了，杰森能够听见外面汽车驶过，一只猫咪撞倒垃圾桶，还有隔壁邻居广播的声音开得有些太大。

提姆把腿伸直，脚搭在咖啡桌上，头往后仰靠在沙发上，脖子扭成一个看起来非常不舒服的角度。他的批萨盒子放在肚子上，批萨已经吃掉了一半。他脸上的表情一片空白。

杰森想，或者不是空白，并不真的没有表情，只是让人看不透。提姆无论在想什么，他的想法、他的情绪，都丝毫没有显露在脸上。甚至他看起来都不怎么疲惫，尽管他眼睛下方显露出浓浓的黑影。他这个表情让人有点在意，杰森突然冒出了一个念头，也许一直以来提姆看起来其实就是这个样子，这就是他默认的状态。他摆出这么一副空白的脸，无论人们如何揣测他、如何臆断他，他们都可以随意在他脸上投射他们想要看到表情。

杰森似乎不会在提姆身上投射任何自己的判断，所以他似乎只看到了他真实的样子，这意味着什么。杰森不想让自己想太多。

 

~*~

 

“那么，”杰森后来忍不住说。“摄影，哼？你是怎么会开始玩这个的？”

提姆耸耸肩，说：“因为我不愿意参加对抗性运动，我父母希望我能培养一种兴趣。摄影刚好同我其他的目标相一致。”

杰森挑起一边眉毛，说：“而这些目标是？”

提姆目光流转瞟了一眼杰森，突然狡黠锐利地笑起来，说：“证明我知道蝙蝠侠和罗宾是谁。”

杰森眨眨眼，呆了一会儿。然后笑声忍不住从胸口里冒出来，甚至他自己都有些惊讶。提姆看着他，那抹笑依然留在唇角，但原本微带的锋芒随着杰森的笑声慢慢软化了。

“你真是超凡脱俗，小小鸟儿。”他摇着头，说。“你要知道，大部分小孩子只想让自己看起来很酷就够了，想要最好的自行车，仅此而已。你却想要揭开哥谭英雄的面具。”

提姆毫无歉意地耸耸肩，说：“我只有九岁，并且死心塌地相信自己是对的。我只是需要证据。”他坏笑着说：“而且我那个年纪的时候脾气有点儿死倔。”

杰森不禁挑起眉毛，说：“就只是那个年纪的时候吗？”

提姆丢了个白眼给他，说：“闭嘴。而且我是对的，不是吗？所以我有充分的理由坚持。”

杰森又喷笑一声，摇摇头。“而我竟然还嘲笑过你是个不称职的侦探，”他开玩笑说。“我猜你最终还是拍到了你要的照片，完美的、足以做证据的？”

提姆笑得更灿烂、更真实了。“我费了一番功夫。但是没错，我最终还是拍到了。”他说这番话的语气听起来非常骄傲，非常兴奋，尽管已经过去了这么多年了，杰森也因为他的情绪，忍不住自己脸上绽开微笑。

“我拍到了几张特别棒的照片。”提姆说，显然被这个话题打开了话匣子。“大部分能拍到全都是出于运气。你看，我当时只有九岁，我不知道自己在做什么，有好几次差点儿害死自己。”他有些自嘲地说。

“我估计你后来就越来越上道了，”杰森紧巴巴地说。他刻意忽视自己的心脏几乎停跳了半秒钟，脑袋里满是一个小小的提姆从屋顶坠下，或是从窗口落下，最后一动不动地躺在地上的情景。

“嗯，我慢慢学会了判断哪些建筑是可以爬上去的。”提姆耸耸肩膀，说。“学会了区分那些已经锈蚀得摇摇欲坠的防火楼梯，分辨那些可以承担我的体重的楼梯。”

“等你成为罗宾之后，这些一定给你带来不少便利。”杰森说。他说得非常随意，声音中丝毫没有带出一丁点儿他一直努力摆脱的苦涩和怨恨，他几乎要为自己感到骄傲了。

提姆又耸耸肩，说：“是啊，有点儿。最方便的是在那个时候我已经很了解这座城市了。最初布鲁斯告诉我他希望我负责的巡逻路线的时候，给我节省不少时间。”

杰森哼了一声，说：“派上用场了？”

提姆笑着说：“你是知道的。不过在我刚刚开始的时候，布鲁斯对我非常严厉。我觉得主要是因为我当着他的面把他的整个秘密生活揭穿了，几乎是在打他的脸，惹得他特别生气。”

“你是怎么发现的？”杰森皱着眉问。因为他从没有听人说起过这一段细节。他听说的只有小提姆·德雷克在杰森死后找上布鲁斯，手里挥着一大把照片，要求蝙蝠侠允许他接班成为罗宾。但他从来没有听人详细说起过，当年提姆究竟是如何发现他们的秘密的。

在他第一次袭击罗宾、骚扰替代品之后，芭芭拉——好心的芭芭拉给他提供了他错过的信息。她送给他一封短信，他感激她、在意她，尽管未曾真的向她道歉，但她依然明白了他的歉意。是她告诉他有关迪克、有关布鲁斯的情况，告诉他在他死后他们是如何过的。是她向他介绍了那个孩子，那个胁迫蝙蝠侠同意让他接过斗篷的罗宾。

这个故事听起来太老套了，真的，一个年轻人竭尽全力向比自己更伟大、更睿智的导师证明自己，多么经典的发展。但所有故事都不曾那么简单。这是让杰森相信提姆的故事中还有很多杰森未曾听说过的细节的主要原因。

提姆转开脸，耸耸肩。“我之前曾经见过迪克。”他说，说得有些太轻松随意。“当我看见罗宾在哥谭上空翻筋斗……好吧。”他翻了翻眼睛，又耸耸肩膀。“迪克从来都不懂得什么叫低调，不是吗？”

杰森摇摇头哼了一声，因为的确，迪克一直是他们所有人当中最招摇的那个。

他问：“你认出了他？”

提姆说：“差不多。他有些非常标志性的动作，只要你知道应该去找什么就能看出来，他把那些习惯从马戏团里带了出来。”

杰森往后靠在沙发背上，盯着提姆，沉思着说：“而你就在看。”

因为这就是提姆会做的事情。他看，他注视着、观察着、览尽一切事情。有时候他的这种习惯有些吓人，特别是当他的目光凝聚到你身上的时候。但杰森还有些不由自主地感到敬畏，因为提姆吸纳信息就如同海绵吸水，他捕捉一切然后全部存储起来，留待今后慢慢研究、相互联系起来。

提姆继续说道：“之后也没有什么道理要放弃，所以我就继续了下去。挺酷的，其实，在整座城市里观察蝙蝠侠和罗宾行侠仗义，心里知道我可能是唯一一个像那样看见他们的人。”

杰森好奇地问：“你多长时间跑出去一次？”

提姆耸耸肩，微微有点羞涩的说：“开始的时候差不多一周一次。有时候会一周两次，如果我能偷偷溜出来的话。不过等我长大一些之后，就更频繁了一些。”

“然后你父母从来没有发现？”

杰森抑制不住自己难以置信的语气。因为提姆曾经告诉过他一些，一丁点儿，说过他的父母，说过他们并不怎么在家。但杰森无法相信竟然没有人发现一个小男孩每周一次在半夜里偷偷溜出门，爬到屋顶上，跑到暗巷里，拍下义警和他年轻的搭档的照片。

提姆耸耸肩，却难以掩饰这个动作背后的一丝脆弱。“等他们以为我应该已经上床睡觉之后，我做什么事情都不会有任何人发现。”他尽量客观不带感情地说。“麦克太太当时刚刚开始做我家的女管家，十点钟之后她就不会费心来房间查看我了。而我父母在家的时候，我也不觉得他们曾经想过我会偷偷从房子里溜出去。”

 **我觉得我想揍你父母一顿** ，那一刻杰森毫无意义地想、有点儿疯狂地想。他差一点儿就想把这个念头说出来，只是因为他觉得，也许提姆需要听到别人替他说出来。

不过他只是问道：“迪克离开之后你做了什么？”

提姆挑起眉毛，说：“当然是继续拍罗宾。”

这个。好吧。其实这个答案很明显，真的。因为杰森那个时候并没有隐藏过自己，因为提姆不可能没发现蝙蝠侠身边飞舞的是一只全新的罗宾。只是杰森此前从来没有认真想过，提姆对他可能就像对迪克和布鲁斯一样感兴趣。不知为什么，在他心里他总是觉得提姆拍下的所有罗宾照片都是杰森披上斗篷之前拍摄的。

即便是现在，依然有很多时候杰森感觉自己似乎依然笼罩在迪克的阴影里，笼罩在布鲁斯更庞大的身影下。他是第二个儿子，永远都比不上长子，永远都不是家里的好儿子。有些时候，有很多时候，杰森会发现布鲁斯看着自己，脸上的表情就仿佛如果他不是非常善于将自己的表情伪装成其他情绪的话，他就会露出一张失望的脸。就像是也许从最初、从一开始他就没有期待杰森有更好的表现。

然而，尽管如此，不知出于什么理由，提姆却依然觉得他值得关注。

提姆到现在依然看着他，锐利的眼睛密切地观察着他，随时准备着捕捉杰森的任何细微的反应。他甚至自己都不知道自己做出了怎样的反应，不知道他到底是高兴、是困惑、还是生气。但一想到在他自己都没想清楚的时候提姆很可能就解开了他这个谜题，他就有点儿不自在。所以他扯起嘴角露出放肆的笑容，提姆为此微微挑起眉头，更让他有些得意。

“哪天你一定要记得给我看看。”杰森笑着说。

提姆微笑起来，成竹在胸又秘而不宣，就仿佛杰森被打趣了还不自知。“好啊，”提姆说。“我会记得的。”

 

~*~

 

他忘记了是谁把摆在角落里一张有些破旧的桌子上的电视打开，不过电视机打开之后播放的就是经典的老兔八哥动画，他们一边看电视一边吃完批萨。

后来提姆站起来去煮咖啡，他回头问杰森要不要喝。

杰森做个鬼脸，说：“有茶吗？”

提姆有些惊讶地看了他一眼，不过接着他微微一笑，说：“我记得我好像是在哪儿存了一些茶叶。”

杰森回头继续看电视，目光跟着哔哔鸟一起飞速跑过沙漠，但他的心思大半都在竖起耳朵听从厨房传来的声音。提姆在给自己煮咖啡，给他泡茶，茶匙和杯子的叮当声，热水冲进茶壶里的响声，还有两只杯子放在流理台上的脆响。

几分钟过后提姆走回客厅，杰森眼睛盯着电视屏幕，接过一杯茶。杰森深深地吸了一口香气，然后他认出了这杯茶熟悉的味道，不禁睁大眼睛。柑橘和一丝香料的味道。

“阿尔弗雷德威胁过要帮我采购。”提姆看见杰森的表情，说。“他说我至少得在手边保存一些基本用品，包括一些好茶叶。”

“感谢上帝赐给我们阿尔弗雷德。”杰森小声说，举起茶杯小心翼翼地喝了一口。熟悉的味道撞击他的味蕾，温暖、浓郁，正如他记忆中一般，让他忍不住闭上眼睛。他不由得轻哼一声，不由自主地翘起唇角露出微笑。

他还记得自己十三岁的时候，坐在韦恩大宅巨大的厨房里，守着桌子看着阿尔弗雷德给他们两个人沏茶。他还记得之后他一直要求喝茶，那种迫切的情绪他至今依然不甚理解。也许是因为那种温暖，因为灌满茶壶、等待水烧开、等待茶泡好的近乎仪式一般的过程。也许是因为茶的味道，那种柔和又雅致的香气，丝毫不像他此前喝过的任何东西。

他曾经一次又一次问过阿尔弗雷德，请求他透露哪里能够找到这种茶。但阿尔弗雷德总是微笑着告诉他：请允许我保存自己的秘密，杰森小少爷。毕竟，您和布鲁斯老爷自己已经拥有足够多的秘密了。

第二口茶水杰森喝得更从容、更缓慢，他享受着温暖慢慢在胸口聚集、慢慢流向指尖的感觉。他睁开眼睛，发现提姆捧着自己的杯子正在观察他，他的表情一如既往的不动声色，但他的唇角挂着一抹笑意，他的目光如同舞蹈一般跳跃，明亮又温暖。

“不错？”他问道。杰森简直想给他一拳头，因为答案明明这么明显。但提姆的语气里有些莫名的情绪，仿佛他问的不仅仅是茶。

所以杰森只是微笑着回答他：“是的。不错。很不错。”

 

~*~

 

他不记得自己是怎么在提姆的沙发上睡着，不记得电视关掉的声音，也不记得提姆给他盖上毯子。

（他更不记得曾有手指轻轻地抚过他的额角，顺着下颌的线条滑下。他也不记得提姆低声地、温柔地说 **好梦** 。）

等他醒来的时候，房间里已经溢满了柔和的光线，太阳还未从对面建筑的顶端露出脸来，房间里的一切都笼罩在清晨近乎玫瑰色的朝霞之中。他直直地躺了好一会儿，沉浸在安静的氛围，和几个小时的酣眠之后的满足感之中。距离他上一次睡得这么安稳，已经过了很长时间，长得他也觉得有些不足了。

杰森慢慢坐起来，披在肩膀上的毯子随着他的动作滑下去，落在大腿上。他慢慢地才反应过来其中暗含的意味：他睡着了，而提姆不想叫醒他，所以给他盖上毯子，让他在沙发上睡去。他的这一点脆弱是他小心不肯让任何人看见的一面，不论迪克还是布鲁斯，甚至是全知全能（因为她的摄像头）的神谕。

但他却在提姆面前睡着了，没有一点儿障碍，甚至没有意识到就睡着了。

杰森感觉自己脸颊烧起来，他琢磨着有没有办法能在提姆发现之前溜出去，有没有任何办法能让他被迫面对这次戒备松懈导致的局面之前脱身。他站起来然后立刻停住了，竖起耳朵。房子里几乎没有声音，但他能听见提姆在厨房里的动静。

 **所以别奢望能溜出去了** 。杰森叹了口气，啪嗒啪嗒地只穿着袜子（哇噢，提姆一定是好心地帮他把鞋子也脱了，因为他肯定没自己脱鞋）走到厨房门边，靠在门框上。

提姆穿着T恤和一条朴素的睡裤，头发乱七八糟向四面八方支棱着，他站在炉子边背对着杰森煎鸡蛋。流理台上还有一盘培根，烤面包机正在工作，旁边已经放好了一罐果酱。角落里塞着一台咖啡机，已经煮好了一壶，提姆手边的流理台上放着一只马克杯，里面装满了咖啡。

杰森看着提姆轻轻哼着戳弄锅里的鸡蛋，抑制不住一抹微笑浮上嘴角。

“早上好。”杰森看了一分钟之后说。他刚刚睡醒，声音还有些沙哑，但是他的话却因此柔软异常，让他忍不住抖了一下。这情景有些莫名地让他感觉舒服，就仿佛他早晨在提姆家醒来，在还没有完全清醒的时候跑到他的厨房里对他说早安，是再平常不过的事情。

 **也许的确会变成日常** ，这个念头让他的心里一阵波澜、一阵发热、一阵翻腾、又一阵颤抖。他强迫自己把这个念头推开，仓促但幸而他反应快，因为提姆已经转过脸，回头对杰森微笑。

“你醒了。”提姆说。他这一句话中模模糊糊包含的爱意让杰森的心再次翻滚起来。

“我不知道你是不是有什么其他地方要去。”提姆继续说。“但如果你愿意的话，欢迎留下来一起吃早餐。为了以防万一我做了很多。”

“没错。”杰森说，他忙清了清嗓子，又说；“好啊。”

因为他有事情要做，是的，有线索要调查，有混蛋要威胁，他需要去他公寓所在的那条街上的免费诊所拜访一番，还需要去几个街区外的社区教堂一趟。但是这些事情都不紧迫，这些事情都不需要立马去办。他有空闲可以同提姆再次在同一张桌子边坐下。

“早餐听起来不错。”

提姆笑得更灿烂了一些，他又转回头，打开碗橱拿出两个盘子，开始盛煎蛋。

 

~*~

 

他们在客厅吃的早餐，就像是前一天晚上一样，各自坐在沙发的一头，毯子揉成一团放在两人之间的沙发垫上。杰森偷走了大部分培根，但提姆只是摇摇头，咬着烤土司笑。在他们坐下吃早餐之前提姆就灌下了两杯咖啡，递给杰森咖啡之后又给自己倒了第三杯。他煮的咖啡浓郁芳香，杰森喝下第一口不由得赞叹地叹气。

“我愿意同这杯咖啡结婚。”他说完，把杯子举到鼻子下方，深深地吸气，享受热腾腾的香气，然后才喝下第二口。

提姆笑道：“我是不是需要担心你有一天会闯进来把我的咖啡全部偷走？”

杰森耸了耸肩说：“我没有咖啡机，所以应该不会。”

提姆又露出那种隐秘的微笑。“那么，我可能得一直帮你煮了。”提姆说，杰森不知道应该怎么回答他。

他们又一次在沉默中静静吃饭，只有叉子划在盘子上的声音，还有喝下咖啡时喉咙的轻响。在杰森记忆中，这是好几年来最轻松惬意的早晨，甚至算上他死去又复活之前的时光也是。他不希望这个早晨结束。

终于，他们吃完了培根和煎蛋，提姆把两个人的盘子收走，拿到厨房放进水槽里，然后他们面对面站在客厅里。杰森已经穿好了鞋子，一手拎着他的西装外套。他感觉有些尴尬，突如其来，明明在吃饭的时候他还没有这样的感受。他还穿着昨晚的衣服，提姆站在他面前，穿着睡衣，柔软的、皱巴巴的，他看起来惹人伸手触摸、又触手可及，他这副样子此刻严重破坏了杰森思考的能力。

“我得走了。”他听见自己说。“今天还有活要干。”

“好。”提姆轻松地说，然后带头往门口走去。“如果你有任何事情需要帮忙，就通知我。最近我的地盘里风平浪静，我都快闷坏了。”

杰森不由得咧嘴笑起来，手搭在门把手上停了下来。“如果有任何事情我一定告诉你。”

“说好了。”提姆抬头对他笑着说。他靠得很近，靠得比杰森以为得更近。杰森又涌起了那股冲动，他迫切地想要伸出手，想用手指划过提姆的脸颊勾起他的下巴，想把他的脸抬起来好让杰森能够把嘴唇印上他的嘴唇。他的手指蠢蠢欲动，他的心在胸膛里怦怦如擂鼓。

他强迫自己站住不动。

“回头见，小小鸟儿。”他说，笑得仿佛他从未想过要在提姆唇上品尝他是否就是他煮的咖啡的味道。

他正要出门，又听见提姆的声音，于是他回头往后看。

“随时欢迎你过来。”提姆靠在门框上对他说，脸上还挂着那抹纯然的柔软的微笑。“什么时候都行。”

该死，他这是在邀请，只是杰森不知道这是什么邀请。他想，他可以问，他可以转过身，往回走几步，走到提姆面前然后问他，他可以说： **你想要我来吗？你想要我留下吗？你想要我和你在一起吗？**

他想，他会的，如果提姆这么要求的话。因为事情就是这样，不是吗？这就是答案，当你一直想要呆在某个人的身边的时候，当你每次看见某个人就忍不住靠近的时候，无论是在屋顶，还是在保龄球馆，还是在游乐会上。当那个人打电话给你邀请你共进晚餐，晚餐不是约会，不真的是约会，但晚餐的确是 **点什么** ，然后你在那个人的家里睡着的时候。当早晨你醒来，那个人已经为你做好早餐的时候。

他知道他可以问提姆，他知道提姆会回答。因为提姆欣赏诚实，即便诚实可能会导致或是别扭的、或是不安的、或是诡异的后果。而这个——他们之间这种无论算哪档子事的这个，都是别扭的、不安的同时诡异的，杰森完全茫然不知道应该怎么办。

因为这不是杰森会做的事情。他不会思念别人，不会远远地注视，不会耐心地等待着下一条短信的到来就为了能够知道某个人正在想着他。他调情，没错，天知道他复活之后，在他头脑完全恢复清醒、停止四处留情之前，在字面意义地每个转角都有危险的那一年他已经勾搭上了足够多的人。

但这不是他会做的事情。他不会约会，不会在沙发上分享批萨，不会在早晨一起吃早餐。他不知道应该如何表现得随意，他不知道自己应该怎么顺道来看提姆，就像提姆希望他做的那样。可是，他想试试看。

因为他的心里有个声音在对他尖叫，就在此刻，让他不要走开，让他在走远之前赶紧转身。他心里有一个自己想要现在就走回到提姆面前，说： **嘿，你应该给我煮咖啡然后让我从你的嘴唇上品尝它的味道。你应该让我的手指抚过你的皮肤，勾勒你的唇线。你应该就在这里亲我，就在早晨七点半，就在你的门廊上，因为有时候我觉得你可能就想这么做，而天知道我自己大概永远都不敢这么做。**

但提姆依然站在门口，对杰森微笑着，仿佛他不知道杰森脑袋里塞满了什么念头。杰森就是做不出。

所以他也微笑起来，退了一步，说：“等哪天我会来的。”

然后他转身走了，他把西服搭在肩头，再也没有回头看。毕竟，他很快就会再回来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下载戳这里：[啪嗒](http://www.weibo.com/1644997485/E0dHzf9LI)。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注 1】使用氮氧加速系统的改装车辆将氧化亚氮送入引擎，遇热分解成氮气和氧气，提高引擎燃烧率，增加速度。多用于赛车，因为瞬间的加速会对引擎造成损伤。  
> 【注 2】出自莎士比亚著名历史剧《亨利五世 Henry V》第三幕第一场，原句为”Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more”，是亨利五世激励士兵再次突击争取胜利的名句。  
> 【注 3】Enterprise 进取号 Andorian 安多利人，出自Slash之祖《星际迷航 Star Trek》。关于安多利人，维基百科介绍为「生活在安多利星（Andoria）的一个类人种族。他们长着蓝色的皮肤与一对有孔的触角。是较早掌握曲速科技的种族之一。曾经建立帝国，并与瓦肯人有着宿怨。并最终在地球星舰进取号船长乔纳森•阿彻的帮助下化解了矛盾，并成为星际联邦的创始行星之一。」  
> 【注 4】Cheshire Cat smile柴郡猫的微笑。出自英国俗语，后经过刘易斯•卡罗尔的著名儿童文学《爱丽丝漫游奇境 Alice in Wonderland》演绎。在童话中，这只猫总是用平静、诱人又难懂的笑容，表现出淡定自若、优雅从容的形象，但实际却非常胆小害羞。


End file.
